Ask the Koopas (DISCONTINUED)
by NO LONGER ACTIVE ON ACCOUNT
Summary: Welcome to Ask the Koopas! They aren't here to fight that fat and red plumber...but to answer questions from their viewers! Either ask Bowser and his kids or some of my OC, Melody and Erin! Rated T to be safe and mild language. OVER 1,000 VIEWS? OH MY GRAMBI!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to my ask-and-answer show! Ask your favorite Koopalings or just ask my OCs! Mario belongs to Nintendo, while Erin and Melody belongs to me! R&R or PM me for questions. OC's allowed to join this randomness!**

Melody and Erin are waiting for Bowser and the Koopalings to arrive. They're supposed to help with the show.

"When are they coming?"Melody groaned as she looked at the clock.

"I don't know. I heard it takes Ludwig two hours to style his hair."Erin shrugged, pointing to the door.

"Why, creator of the Koopalings, must you let Ludwig style his hair!"

"Don't curse the creator of this universe." Erin shuddered with fright. "He will kill us all..."

"If he did, I'm gonna have me a punching fest."Melody cracked her knuckles to emphasize.

"Just no. No..."Erin shook her head."That's just cra..."

"Finally they're here!" Melody screamed as she pointed to some figures."Where were you?"

"Fluffy here wanted to style his hair."Bowser Jr. pointed at Ludwig, who was still fixing his hair.

"Zon't rush me! It takes two hours to style it...And zon't call me fluffy!"Ludwig kept fixing his hair, combing it.

"I knew it!" Erin exclaimed happily. "Kamek, read the questions from our master."

"Okay." Kamek started to crawl on to the chair. "Having trouble..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA- Hey!" Melody stopped laughing. "Did you try to shoot me in the back with a paintball gun, Larry?"She suspected, poking at his stomach.

"Um...no."Larry said innocently as he scooted the gun under the chair.

"I know you did it." Melody said quietly. "It's that smile on your face that tells me...That you are a-"

"Finally got on! Time to read these questions..." Kamek pulled out the cards from his pocket and read them.

_Hello! This is Demented and Disturbed here, your mastah! Here are some questions!  
>Bowser: Your momma so ugly, Hello Kitty said Good-bye!<br>Ludwig: Ylvis called. He wants his foxes back.  
>Lemmy: Keep up the good work! Felica's gonna call you!<br>Roy: ._.  
>Iggy: So, how's your girlfriend?<br>Wendy: Are you a girl or a boy...?  
>Morton: What does the fox say?<br>Larry: Why is your hair a mohawk?  
>Bowser Jr: Do you know someone named Phoenix?<em>

_That's all! See you later!_

"WHAT?!" Bowser roared, full of anger. "HELLO KITTY DID NOT SAY GOOD-BYE TO MY MOM BECAUSE SHE'S UGLY!"

"That happened once, dude. I was there." Melody smiled.

"WHAT?! Oh, yeah."Bowser said, full of thought.

"For za last time, I DIDN"T USED YLVIS'S FOXES TO MAKE MY HAIR STYLE!"Ludwig yelled to the ceiling.

"Just keep believing want you want to believe...He will hunt you down. With his foxes."Melody hissed, leaving a dramatic effect.

"No, he von't!" Ludwig answered, very annoyed.

"There you go again with that German crap! It's _very_ annoying!"Melody replied.

"Felica's gonna call me? Yayyayayayayayayayayay!"Lemmy bounced up and down, full of happiness.

"Shut up! Hey, where's Erin?"Bowser scratched his head when his eldest son tapped him on the shoulder."What?"

"I tied her to ze chair."Ludwig explained to him, while pointing to Erin.

"Mrff mur mur mff fmm(You are _so _dead when I get loose!)"Erin screamed under the duct tape.

"Wow," Bowser said impressed. "So cool how some murmurs become easy to understand."

"Really? You got nothang for me?" Roy tsked and shook his head. "Cold..."

"Yeah," Melody agreed. "She's cold...doesn't have a question for me."

_Oh, here's a question for Melody _

_Melody: Do you love your sister?_

"WHAT?! FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Roy exploded, out of anger.

"Yes, and wow, Roy. That's just sad." Melody said, shaking her head.

"W-who told you about my girlfriend?" Iggy blushed, smiling a bit.

"Nobody..." Larry kicked the phone under the chair.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I"M NOT A BOY!" Wendy shrieked loudly, loud enough for the kingdom to hear.

"Just believe what you want to believe...Wendell."Erin nodded slowly.

"WHAT?! YOU WANNA GO?!"Wendy placed up her fists, much to Erin's delight. She smirked.

"What does the fox say? It says..."Morton started happily.

"Don't answer." Bowser placed his index finger on Morton's mouth.

"D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:."Morton cried, covering his eyes.

"My hair is just a mohawk." Larry shrugged. "What? You got something against my hair?"

**(I don't. I was just asking why your hair is in a mohawk. I mean, it could be something else.)**

"What's that voice?" Lemmy said, full of fear. "Is that our maker?"

"No...It's my maker."Melody said.

"Yes, I do know a girl name Phoenix."Bowser Jr. sighed. "She's awesome and she bakes me cookies..."

"What? She makes _you _cookies."Erin pouted."So not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Erin. And I work for the person who _controls_ life."Melody pointed out.

"Micheal Jackson?"Bowser Jr. thought.

"No..."

Ludwig: Beyoncé?

"No..."Melody said angrily.

"I got this..." Bowser stretched his arms and began to think."Is it her? No... Him? No..."

Melody bounced up and down, getting very happy.

"The...great and powerful Wizard of Oz!"Bowser concluded, making Melody burst with anger.

"No! And why would it be Beyoncé?! Even though she is good..." Melody murmured."The Wizard of Oz, Bowser. Really?"

"Yep." Bowser shrugged with sadness.

"I'm so pissed right now...I wanna punch something..."Melody looked at Morton, smiling.

"Shoot..."Morton grabbed a whiteboard and shield his face.

"Step back, everyone when she's about to punch something." Roy backed off, motioning everyone to do the same.

Everyone backed off, some hiding behind chairs, some just standing.

"ANARCHY!" Melody screamed, as she punched the whiteboard.

The whiteboard snaps, much to everyone's surprise. Bowser Jr. walked up to the splinters of the whiteboard.

"How is that possible?" He asked Melody.

"It's possible." Melody cracked her fists again.

"Much as it's possible for me to escape." A voice answered.

Ludwig screamed like a little girl and hid behind a couch."Dear Grambi, save me!"

"You are _so_ dead!" Erin held up some hair thinner."And your hair's first!"

"NNNNEEEVVVEEERRRR!" Ludwig broke into a sprint, then started to run.

"Come back here, you scaredy cat!" Erin ran after him, throwing some chairs at him.

"I shall never lose my hair! Not even Ylvis will get this."

"Foxes," Ylvis commanded. "Get your dead brothers back!"

"Come on!" Ludwig groaned. "I'm being chased by a crazed girl and some foxes. Zhis is great!"

Melody rolled her eyes."Anyway...say good-bye everyone!"She said cheerfully.

Everyone starts to stay bye, when Lemmy's phone rang.

"Felica wants to say hi!" Lemmy informed and put the orange phone on speaker.

Everyone comes over and crowds the phone.

_"Hello, everyone! I wanted to come over, but my brother, Evan, got sick. I had to take care of him._ Felica said sadly.

"That's fine!"Erin yelled as she tackled Ludwig."Got you now!"

_"Anyway, Good-bye everyone!" _Felica said._ "And don't forget to check!"_

"Hey!" Demented and Disturbed said loudly."That's my line!"

"Cut...cut...cut!" Bowser made a signal.

The cameras turned off and the sounds of fighting could still be heard.

**That was the first episode of 'Ask the Koopas'! Hopefully, I'll get some OC on here and some awesome questions! Please note that the questions have to rate K to T. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter of Ask the Koopas! Remember, you can ask my OC and the questions have to from K to T rated. So, yeah. Mario stuff belongs to Nintendo, Violent Jones belongs to Kookylover98 and Erin and Melody belong to me.**

Bowser, Kamek, Erin, and the koopalings arrive at the studio, finding out it changed.

"This is nice. I mean, look at the lights."Bowser said impressed

"How did we get this?"Kamek asked Erin.

"You can't underestimate Melody when it comes to this."Erin awed at the sight.

"You got zhat right."Ludwig said, eating some nuts.

"Pineapples forever!"Erin yelled as she fist-bumped Lemmy.

Violent suddenly walks in, scaring the crap out of Ludwig.

"Vhat are you doing here?" Ludwig asked disgusted.

"OHMYGOSHIT'SVIOLENTHAVEN'TSEENYOUINALONGTIMEHOAWAREYOUI'MDOINGFI"Morton said before he fell asleep.

"Sleeping spell." Kamek blew on his wand. "Comes in handy."

"The authoress invited me here." Violent said happily. "Thanks!"

**(You're welcome! I enjoyed it, letting you come here!)**

"It's the voice again!"Lemmy cowered into a ball.

"Hey. Where's Melody?"Erin asked everyone. "I mean, she should answer some questions!"

"My eye!"Morton said as a paper airplane landed into his eye.

"Hey look, a paper airplane landed in Morton's eye!"Bowser Jr. pointed out.

"How do you know?"Erin asked. "What if it landed in the toilet after Taco Tuesday?"

"That's just gross!"Wendy shivered. "I mean, seriously, Erin?"

"Just pick it up..."Violent snatched it from the ground. "And read it.

"Vell, vhat does it say?"Ludwig asked her.

"Stop with the German crap." Iggy rubbed his eyes.

"Go die in a hole, Iggy."Ludwig threatened Iggy.

"Shut up, Luddy."Violent kept reading.

"I am so close to beating up anyone in my sight."Ludwig cringed loudly.

Everyone backs off, afraid what might happen.

_Dear friends and stupid Bowser, sorry that I'm not here. I have business in the Underwhere and, being somewhat responsible, I have to. Anyway, if I get any  
>questions, send it to me by phone. Hopefully, Erin and our guest will control this. I'm watching you, Bowser! Melody<em>

"How is she watching me?"Bowser asked. "I mean, she has no spies that stalk you in your sleep. AND HEY!"

"Typical Bowser."Violent scoffed. _No wonder I feel like I'm being watched..._she thought.

"Uh, do you guys notice we have an audience?"Erin asked everyone again.

"We do?"Everyone asked.

"Yeah."Erin shrugged. "Say hi, audience."

"Say hi, audience!"They copied.

"These people are as stupid as a dinosaur."Erin pointed out at the smiling audience.

"Actually..."Ludwig started, but got stopped.

"I don't care about the facts!"Erin threw her hands up in the air.

"And now it's time to read some questions...with Lemmy Koopa."Lemmy said in a deep voice.

"What the hell, Lemmy?"Bowser asked his son.

"I don't get him either."Erin agreed.

"These questions are from Kookylover98"Lemmy continuted in the deep voice.

_Questions for the idiots I mean koopas  
>Bowser: So wats it like having is it 8? I keep losing track...Anyways wats it like having a lot of kids?<br>Ludwig: your hair is fabulous! Anyways why are you so much better than anyone :D  
>Lemmy: I saw you at the circus last night ur tight roping skills are getting better!<br>Roy: can u be my personal trainer so that I could be strong as yyyyooooo- Ludwig.  
>Iggy: so did you ever make a turbo matic aircraft all made from toothpicks yet?<br>Wendy: can I do your makeup one day?  
>Morton: Hiiiii!<br>Larry: where on earth did you leave my shoes at?  
>Junior: hi...<br>Other people: wat do u think if the Koopa family?_

_That's all :D_

"Well...it's like living in Hell. Ludwig is always a douche, Lemmy cries, Roy destroys the walls, Iggy blows up the kitchen _always_, Wendy is a brat, Morton won't stop talking, Larry keeps stealing my money, and Junior wants attention. So, what do you think?"Bowser asked.

_"Well, I think you're just a typical Bowser." _Melody said on the phone._  
><em>

"Melody?"Bowser asked. "Are you here? 'Cause I wanna punch your face."

"I put her on speaker."Erin explained. "So she can hear and answer questions."

_"Yeah." _Melody agreed._ "But they're not bad. They're awesome!"_

"Try living with them!"Bowser complained. "Or even worse. Being their father!"

"_I don't live with them, but I know it's hell for you." _Melody said._  
><em>

"I agree with you!"Erin peeped up.

"Zank you! I glad I have a fan. And the reason I'm better zhan anyone is because of my sexy accent."Ludwig bragged.

"Right about that..."Violent murmured.

"I know I'm getting better!"Lemmy beamed. "Thanks to my girlfriend!"

**Record Scratch**

"Lemmy, since when did you have a girlfriend?"Bowser asked his tiny son.

"A while,"Lemmy shrugged. "She wants to join the circus. That's why I date her."

"That makes sense."Bowser plainly said. "A lot of sense. So, she's helping you with tight roping?"

"Of course!" He answered. "She's awesome at it!"

"Of course I can train you!"Roy flexed his muscles. "And Melody can help you, since she is my girlfriend."He said. "And she will kill me if I say no."

"_It's true." _Melody pointed out._  
><em>

"And she can punch a wall."Roy gloated.

"_And I can punch a wall." _Melody echoed._  
><em>

"I actually did!"Iggy said happily. "It took 500,000 toothpicks, 2 trips to the hospital, and 32 tubes of waterproof wood glue."

"_And _32,000 coins from my bank account!"Bowser roared.

"Don't blame me."Iggy said innocently. "Half of that was from the hospital."

"And how the hell do you hurt yourself with a tube of glue?!"Bowser asked him.

"It just happened!"Iggy yelled. "I slipped and the tip fell in my eye and I accidentally squeezed!"

"You will **never **do my makeup."Wendy growled.

"Don't be so up to guard your territory, Wendell."Violent laughed at saying "Wendell".

"**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU WANNA GO?!**" Wendy yelled loudly.**  
><strong>

"_And that is why Wendy should stop watching 'Real Housewives of New Jersey'._" Melody concluded.

"Agreed."Bowser Jr. said, holding Erin's phone.

"**DON'T GET INTO THIS!**" Wendy yelled in her man-voice.

Larry laughed. "Your man voice is so funny. Say,'Maeda'."He chuckled."And what shoes?"

"**MMMEAAAEEEDDDDAAAA!**" Wendy yelled loudly. Morton laughed.

"Hi!"Morton said cheerfully.

"That's stupid. Stop that, son."Bowser said gruffly.

Morton began to cry, annoying everyone."Please stop!"Larry pleaded.

Peach walks in, steaming mad. Everyone backs off from her path.

"Whoa! You can steam vegetables with that anger."Erin exclaimed loudly.

"Hey, sis."Peach said angrily and pulled Larry to her face."What were these shoes doing in my fountain?"

"What shoes?"Larry asked her. "What fountain?"

"You know! The ones in my hand!"Peach held up the shoes, which were soaking wet.

"That's where my shoes went!"Kookylover98 pointed out. "LLLLAAARRRRRRRRYYYYYY-"She explodes, not leaving everyone surprised.

"Everyone explodes out of anger."Erin tsked while shaking her head.

"Good job, son!"Bowser praised, but was stopped midway by Violent.

"No."Violent shook her head, full of disappointment.

"Go sit in the corner and think about your life...?"Bowser suggested while pointing to Larry.

Violent nods in agreement, smiling as well as laughing.

"Ah, man...See you, Peach."Larry said in defeat.

"See you in-"Peach started, but was pushed off the stage my Erin.

"Anyway,"Erin said. "Here are some questions from our strange friend!"

_Demented and Disturbed here with some questions!  
>Bowser: I don't care what they say, but you're not awesome.<br>Ludwig: 50's called. They want their poodles back.  
>Lemmy: You were awesome at the circus yesterday!<br>Roy: About that secret...  
>Iggy: Can you call Charlie here?<br>Wendy: You are a witch.  
>Morton: Hello! Do you like Hersey's?<br>Larry: Why are you awesome! :3  
>Junior: ._. Got nothang...<br>OC: Who is your favorite person?_

_Bye!_

"Let see here..."Morton stated.

DO YOU LIKE HERSEY'S?

Yeah, I like Hersey?

DO YOU LIKE KIT-KAT'S?

Yeah, I like Kit-Kats!

DO YOU LIKE TWIZZLERS?

Yeah, I like Twizzlers!

DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET ENOUGH OF-

"For Grambi's sake, stop that music."Bowser covered his ears.

"But it's a parody...parodies are fun..."Morton whined sadly.

"I don't know why I'm awesome."Larry smiled. "It's just that way."He placed his hand on his hips.

"Excuse me, but..." Wendy started angrily."**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH?!**"

"For ze last time,"Ludwig cringed. "POODLES AREN'T MY HAIR!"

"They are to us."Two voices said together.

"Well, who the hell are you?"Bowser asked again.

"We're from the 50's,"One biker started.

"And we want our poodles."The other biker finished.

"Huh,"Lemmy huffed. "They_ really did _call."

**(I know only an idiot would say this but...TOLD YA SO!)**

"Guess it has to end here."Erin said. "Thank you for watching!"

"And R&R or PM me questions!"Demented and Disturbed said cheerfully.

"Cut...cut...CUT!"Bowser roared loudly.

The show ends, as Violent starts beating up bikers like hell. Screams of terror are heard behind the screen as the curtain closes.

**Two chapters in a day. YAY! Don't forget to R&R and I hoped you enjoyed! Oh noes, everyone couldn't answer their questions. Curse you, bikers! Anyway, everyone will answer their questions next time, and hopefully I get more questions! Good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. As you know, Mario belongs to Nintendo, Violent belongs to kookylover98, Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction, Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004 and Erin, Melody, Bella, and Felica belong to me! Enjoy.**

**LAST TIME IN...ASK THE KOOPAS...**

"Well, who the hell are you?"Bowser asked.

"We're from the 50's,"A biker said.

"And we want our poodles back."Another one said boldly.

"Huh,"Lemmy said, impressed. "They _really did_ call."

**(I know only an idiot would say this but...TOLD YA SO!)**

"Guess it has to end here. Thank you for watching!"Erin said happily.

"And R&R or PM me questions!"Demented and Disturbed said.

"Cut...cut...CUT!"Bowser said angrily.

The show ends, as Violent starts beating up bikers like hell.

**NOW, FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF: ASK THE KOOPAS!**

Bowser, Kamek, and the Koopalings walk into the studio.

"Well, we got rid of those bikers."Bowser plainly said.

"Yeah."Kamek smiled. "Thanks to Violent, she got them tied to some chairs."Kamek pointed to the angry bikers.

"You guys are so dead. Our friends are gonna find us..."The biker on the left said.

"And they're gonna beat you up like soifers."The other biker said.

"What are 'soifers'?"Bowser asked dumbly.

"I think that is what they call surfers."Kamek said smartly.

Violent, Erin, and Felica come in from backstage.

"Felica!"Lemmy said cheerfully as he ran up to her.

"Hello, little buddy!"Felica hugged Lemmy tightly.

"Sup, y'all."Violent said.

"Zup, y'all."Ludwig mocked his girlfriend.

"Stop mocking me."Violent plainly said.

"Ztop mocking me."Ludwig kept mocking her.

"I'm Ludwig, and I'm a douchebag."Violent said in a german accent.

"No...Just no."Ludwig shook his head.

"You care more about your pride than your girlfriend."Violent started crying a bit.

"That's just cold...Luddy."Felica tsked while shaking her head.

"VHAT? YOU VANNA GO?"Ludwig put his fists up.

"_And that's why Bowser, your children should stop watching 'Real Housewives'._"Melody scolded Bowser.

"I know, I KNOW!"Bowser roared, popping everyone's ears.

"_Anyways_,"Erin rolled her eyes. "Before we start, we have to answer the questions from last time."

"Well, why do we have to answer them?"Bowser asked, still mad.

"Because...those bikers interrupted us last time." Erin pointed to the bikers.

"We're still here, you know!"The biker said.

"All this trouble...just for questions."The second biker said.

**Record Scratch**

"Wait, you just wanted to answer some questions?"Bowser asked the bikers.

"Well, yeah, of course." Both bikers said. "I mean, I gotta answer questions."

"Okay...first of all, let's introduce some OC's!"Erin said cheerfully.

"_First of all, let's introduce Alyssa!_"Melody said as the guest entered.

Alyssa walks in, much to Bowser's distaste.

"What the hell is this girl doing here?"Bowser appalled.

"Like I said, the authoress said so."Erin shrugged.

"Hey, Bowser. Sup?"Aylssa said happily.

"Hello, Alyssa."Bowser clenched his teeth.

"_Next, we have Alli!_" Melody said as the other guest walked in.

Allie walks in, smiling.

"What are you doing here, director chick?"Bowser appalled again.

"I'm just here, answering some questions and stuff." Allie said plainly.

"I wanna punch you girls so bad..."Bowser cracked his fists.

"_Well, you can't._"Melody said boldly. "_They have a lawsuit and can sue you._"

"Dang it..."Bowser sadly said.

"Whoa, a goth chick.."one biker scooted up to Alyssa.

"I know,"The other biker pointed at Alyssa."She's pretty."

"Who are those people?"Alyssa asked Erin.

"Bikers from the 50's,"Erin said. "They came here because they wanted to answer questions. And get Ludwig's hair."

"My hair aren't poodles."Ludwig pouted.

"And another girl that's pretty."The other biker pointed at Violent.

"Don't even think about it, biker boys. I'm taken."Violent grinned.

Both bikers "aww"ed in disappointment.

"Aww."The audience copied.

"What's with the audience?"One biker asked Erin, who was yawning.

"They copy everything you say."Erin said, shrugging.

"Oh,"The biker said. "At least they aren't as annoying as soifers."

"Anyway, to the questions!"Lemmy said, full of cheer.

"Nu huh, it's my turn."Bowser sassed. "You did it last time."

Everyone except Violent and Alyssa yelled,"IT'S MY TURN!"

"Actually,"Alyssa said plainly. "It's my turn."

**Record Scratch**

"Stop playing with the record!"Bowser roared. "It's annoying!"

"I talked with Melody, the host of the show."Alyssa crossed her arms.

"I thought I was the host!"Erin whined sadly.

"_You're co-host,_" Melody said, bored. "_Deal with it._"

"She said we're going in A-B-C order."Alyssa said happily.

"That means I'm last!"Wendy cried out, makeup running.

"Cry a river, build a bridge, get over it, Wendy."Kamek said gruffly.

"What did you say, gramps?"Wendy said angrily.

"Nothing..."Kamek backed off slowly.

"Here are the questions from last time!"Alyssa read the questions.

_Bowser: I don't care what they say, but you're not awesome._

_Lemmy: You were awesome at the circus yesterday!_

_Roy: About that secret..._

_Iggy: Are you call Charlie here?_

_Wendy: You are a witch._

_Larry: Why are you are awesome! :3_

_Bowser Jr.: ._. Got nothang..._

_Oc: Who is your favorite person?_

"I know why he isn't awesome. BECAUSE HE CAN"T KIDNAP A PRINCESS!"Alyssa yelled in Bowser's ear.

"I don't care what you say, but I'm."Bowser put on some shades. "Awesome."

"I know I was awesome."Lemmy smiled. "The trapeze was awesome!"

"That's 'cause I was there...to catch you."Felica said, emphasizing 'catch.'

"What secret?"Roy sweated heavily.

"What secret?"Everyone closed in on him.

"Okay, okay, okay!"Roy yelled. "I been wanting to ask someone this for a while, and I think this is a good time. Melody, ever since I meet you in sixth grade, I had...a crush on you. And we became close...So, um...can you be my girlfriend?"

"Really...?"Bowser asked, but got punched by Alyssa.

"Shut up, Bowser."Alyssa cracked her fists.

"_Of course. I had a crush on you since first grade._"Melody smiled, even though nobody could tell.

"Yes,"Roy fist-bumped the air. "I got you this ring to put on your finger, but..."

"_It's fine,_"Melody plainly said. "_I mean, I'll be back soon._"

"So, how are things in the Underwhere?"Erin asked the phone.

"_Horrible._"Melody said bored. "_Toadsworth is talking his mouth off._"

"WHO DO YOU CALL A WITCH?!"Wendy yelled again.

"Chill, Wendell."Alyssa said, making a huge mistake.

"Our favorite person is Kamek."The OC's answered."BECAUSE HE DIDN'T LOCK US IN THE DUNGEON!"

"Don't judge me."Bowser said.

**(From this chapter on, Wendy shall be called Wendell until I want to stop calling her that.)**

"GREAT!"Wendell huffed. "Thanks to you, Alyssa, I have to get called this."

Alyssa smiled, saying,"You're welcome!"

"Wendell" frowned.

"I'm a bunny!"Lemmy placed a carrot in his mouth and started to hop.

"Just believe what you want to believe..."Felica stated."If you wanna fly!"

Bowser just was inner turmoil in the corner.

"QUESTION TIME!"Erin yelled. "Alyssa, go!"

Alyssa: These questions are from AlliTheSuperGenius004!

_Questions for King Idiot and the Koopalings!_

_Ludwig: Besides classical music, what is your favorite music to listen to?_

_Lemmy: *Backs up cautiously* Do you have rabies? Because I asked Alli to give you a bunch of pies and bacon strips for being my favorite..._

_Roy: If you had the option of kicking out one of your siblings out of the castle, who would you kick out?_

_Iggy: What is your latest invention you are working on? And on another topic, what is your favorite topic?_

_Wendy: What's your favorite cosmetic company?_

_Moron (I mean Morton): Do you have a favorite kind of wedding cake? Also, how many words can you say under a minute?_

_Larry: How is your latest prank going to go? And who's it for?_

_Junior: Who is your favorite sibling?Your least favorite sibling?_

_Bowser: Why don't you boobytrap the walls of your castle. Because Mario can just fly in with the Racoon/Super Cape and save Peach like that!_

_Erin: Is being the sister of Peach cool? And do you have the castle to yourself a lot when Peach is captured?_

_Melody: Is working in the Underwhere cool? And is Queen Jaydes a nice boss to work for?_

"Who are you calling an idiot?"Bowser roared. "And why didn't I think of that?"He stroked his chin.

"Maybe because you're an idiot."Alyssa pointed out.

"Grrrrr..."Bowser growled.

"I zon't have another favorite other zhan classical."Ludwig said, crossing his arms.

"Let's have a sing-along!"Lemmy jumped up and down.

"No,"Ludwig defiantly said. "Unless it's Selena Gomez or Beyoncé."

"So you _do _like Selena Gomez...and Beyonce."Lemmy shook his head. "And no, I don't have rabies. Give me bacon!"Lemmy's mouth starts to foam, scaring everyone.

"Back away slowly..."Bowser instructed while walking backward.

Everyone follows Bowser's instructions and backs off, hiding beside some furniture.

Lemmy cringed, before saying, "Baccccooonnnn..."He cried out before falling asleep.

"Helps a lot, huh?"A mysterious voice.

"Oh man,"Bowser said quietly. "I know that voice..."

"Yes, it's me..."The voice cackled.

A girl steps out of the shadows, wearing a checkered skirt with a matching shirt and shoes.

"I thought I condemned you to Hell!"Bowser roared again. "Man, I failed..."

"Yep, you did."Alyssa agreed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bella,"The girl introduced. "I'm not gonna stay long."

"_You know, you look like Freddy Kruger._"Melody pointed out.

"I know Freddy Kruger."Bella smiled eerie-like.

"Oh shoot,"Bowser became pale. Erin shook him up.

"Answer the question."Erin said morbidly."Or I'll answer it."

"I already did, women!"Bowser said."Answer your question!"

"Well,"Erin smiled."I do a lot when she gets kidnapped."She rubbed her hands together."I play in her secret room."

"What?!"Peach yelled from the audience. Erin replied,"Nothing."

"My invention is going well,"Iggy laughed."Thank you! And I like science!"

"Um, my prankie and prank; classified info."Larry said."But I can write you a letter about it!"

"My favorite cosmetic company is Maybelline."Wendy said."also Covergirl, and other stuff."Wendy shrieked.

"Hmm,"Roy thought."If I could kick out one of my siblings, it would be...Ludwig."

Ludwig appalled."Vhy vould you kick out somebody sexy like this?"

"Cause you're cold."Roy answered.

Violent started to swoon over him. Erin rolled her eyes.

"Because,"Roy flicked his hand."You're cold."

"YOU VANNA GO?!"Ludwig held his fists up again.

"_Actually_,"Melody stretched out the word."_Jaydes is a good boss to work for. I mean, she gives 50 coins per hour I work in the Underwhere and if I stay_ _an extra hour, then I get 10 more coins!_"She said excitedly over the phone.

"I like red velvet wedding cake,"Morton licked his lips."And I can say a lot of words in under a minute. Ready, Bella?"He gulped a big chunk of air.

Bella was cocking her dart gun again."Sure,"Belle said, ready to start the time on her stopwatch."Go."

"HI,I'MMORTONILOVEKISSANDIREALLYWANTTOMEETTHEMBECAUSETHEY'REMYFAVORITEBANDINTHEWHOLEWIDEWORLD!IMEANILIKEWAFFLESANDKITKATSANDIHAVEMANYFRIENSTHOUGHMANYOFMYFRIENDSHAVEEARMUFFSCAUSEITALKTOOMUCHANDITSVERYANNOYINGTOTHEMALSOIMABOUTOTPASSOUTFROMTHE  
>LACKOFPERIODSINTHESESENTENCES" And with that, Morton passes out from lack of periods.<p>

"And know I know how many words he can say,"Bowser said quickly."Where does he get that from?"

"My favorite sibling is Larry, while my least favorite is Ludwig."Bowser Jr. said truthfully.

"I know who,"Bella stood on her toes."And it's my turn to read the questions!"

Bowser looked at Bella."It's my turn to read questions!"He roared.

"And apparently, you can't read names."Bella teased."Now, let me read! These questions are from Thisisafanfiction."

_lol, I love these ask and question stories! Here are my Q's!_

_Bowser: when will you be cool?_

_Ludwig: can I see you make a song with Nicki Minaj?_

_Wendell: um, Alyssa did that, not me!_

_Larry: I am gonna KILL you! why were you in my house?_

_Roy: Let's go watch some Smosh!_

_Jr: I will braid some cornrows in your hair, ok?_

_Morton: did you know? You are the least favorite koopaling_

_Iggy: (highfive) You rock, nerdiness and all._

"Oh,"Alyssa said."Let me answer that question for Bowser. When will he be cool?"She thought."Oh yeah, NEVER UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

"I SAID I WILL BE COOL!"Bowser roared once again.

"Sure,"Jr. shrugged."What are cornrows?"

"Vell,"Ludwig said."Hell yeah. Nicki, come on here."

Nicki Minaj comes on stage, singing 'Super Bass'.

"You got that Super Bass."Ludwig sang.

"Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, bass."Nicki sang also.

The audience cheered loudly.

"Nicki,"Bella said."Go sing with One Direction in that fountain."She pointed.

"Wait,"Wendy said."THE AUTHOR ISN"T CALLING ME WENDELL!"

**(Oh. Thanks for reminding me for that. Wendell.)**

Wendell explodes out of anger.

"Since when did One Direction was in that fountain?"Alli asked Bella.

"When I put them in there."Bella said.

"BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!"One Direction sang loudly.

"Shut the hell up, One Direction!"Bella yelled."Damn, I shouldn't left you at Jason's"

"Uh, I wasn't in your house stealing all your stuff and selling it on Amazon,"Larry laughed weakly."If that's what your thinking."

"I know,"Morton smiled."I care."He smiled sleepily.

Bella looked at him."The way you put it, it sounds like you're high."She rebuked."Then again, I know what a person looks like when they're insane."

Roy clapped."Yeah, let's go watch some Smosh!"

"Wait, Alyssa did **WHAT**?"Wendell said in her man voice.

"I didn't sell your stuff on the Internet if you're saying that."Alyssa said.

"Say,"Imma firin ma laser!"Larry chucked.

"**IMMA FIRIN MA LASER!**"

Larry broke down laughing.

Iggy smiled."Yeah!"He jumped up, freezing in midair.

"It seems that his' dependent inner structure mixed with the air particles in the air when he tried to highfive someone."Bella thought.

Everyone looked at Bella with confused eyes.

"What?"Bella looked up."He froze in midair."

"Yep,"Bowser said, bored.

"No questions for me?"Lemmy asked."Oh well, that's life."

"CONGRATULATIONS!"Ludwig said."YOU KNOW VHAT LIFE IS!"

"I do?"Lemmy asked. He hopped up in the air and froze.

"Come on,"Bella started to pull Iggy down."Why?"

"I have no idea."Erin stared at the frozen brothers."Time for more questions!"

Bowser took out a piece of paper."These questions came from...Jason, Sammy, and Freddy."He said, confused.

Bella blushed."I told my friends that they could ask questions. Jason Voorhees, Freddy Kruger, and Samara."

"I don't care,"Bowser snatched the paper from her."As long as they aren't embarrassing."_  
><em>

Bowser looked at the paper, but gave it to Bella."I can't read the questions. They're too embarrassing."

"Okay,"Bella took the paper back and started to read the questions."Btw, these questions are written for most of you."

_Freddy's questions_

_Bowser: Why are you fat? Are you like that, or it's because you drown your sorrows in food every time you get beat by that fat plumber._

_Larry:Why the hell were you in my cabin? I SAW YOU!_

_Lemmy: Why did you take my awesome hat from its place?_

"I"M JUST FAT!"Bowser raged."DON'T JUDGE ME!"

"Do you need some water for that BURN?"Erin asked loudly.

"Oh yeah,"Ludwig said."Remember the time we went to McDonald's because you ordered 100 10-peice McNuggets?"

"I WAS JUST HUNGRY!"Bowser denied."WHAT? YOU DON'T THINK THAT I'M FAT. I AM!"

"Oh,"Bella said."You just admitted that you were fat."

Everyone gasped.

"Well,"Bowser shrugged."It couldn't be worse. Nobody knows my fears of kittens and Teletubbies."

Everyone started laughing really hard."_You're afraid of kittens_?"Melody kept laughing on the phone.

"I saw them on the internet with guns!"Bowser said."It's freaky!"

"Not as freaky as Teletubbies!"Violent and Alli said together.

"I wasn't stealing your internet."Larry flicked his eyes to the left.

"I stole your hat because I love it!"Lemmy said cheerfully.

"That's just sad."Erin stated sadly.

"These questions are from Samara!"Bella stated loudly.

_Samara's awesomesauce questions_

_Roy: Can I see you make a video with Slenderman?_

_Iggy: Are you a pyrotechnic?_

_Wendy: Grow some hair!_

_Morton: Did you know that I can kill you?_

"No, I'm not a pyrotechnic."Iggy said happily.

"Liar!"Bowser Jr. accused."You burned my paintbrush!"

"You killed my cheep-cheep!"Wendy said.

"You burned me while I was asleep!"Erin angrily said.

"You somehow burned my hair!"The bikers said together.

"You're still here?"Alyssa asked.

"Yep,"The bikers said."BECAUSE THE IDIOT TURTLE THINGY WON'T LET US LOOSE!"

"I'M NOT A FREAKING TURTLE. I AM A HUMAN BEING!"Bowser yelled.

"Since when?"Alyssa asked, crossing her arms.

"Since..."Bowser started."Life happened."

"Maybe,"Roy shruggged."I don't know who da hell is Slenderman."

Violent shook her head."Tape some cheese to your face."

Bowser made a confused face.

"Why?"Violent said."Because you're the cheapest person I know. Even more cheaper than...Mr. Krabs."

"BURN!"Iggy said to his father."Do you need some water?"

"You know what?"Bowser threw up his hands."I'm DONE! D.O.N.E, done!"He stood up.

"Good,"Bella smiled."These questions aren't for you."

_Jason's questions for the idiot king and his sorry excuse for children_

_Bowser: As Freddy said; and I quote,' You are fat'._

_Morton: You're awesome, you know._

_BJ: If you could and would, would you paint with Edward Scissorhands, Samara, Ghostface, and I?_

_Wendy: Grow some hair. It's unnatural._

_Ocs: Who's your favorite serial killer? I wanna know the truth._

_Erin: How's your sister?_

_Melody: Come back to the show._

"_Wish I could,_"Melody sighed heavily."_But Queen Jaydes won't let me leave; she doesn't want to deal with Toadsworth alone._"

"Our favorite serial killer is Slenderman,"The Oc's said in a monotone voice, but was all slapped by Bella.

"Slendy,"Bella said."You can't hypnotize the OC's to say that they are your favorite. Jason wants to know the truth."

Thundering footsteps were heard upstairs, followed by the slamming of the door. _Slam!_

"What happened?"Alyssa asked."All I remembered is that some guy with no face kidnapped me."

"Me two."Violent and Alli both said.

"Anyways,"Alyssa said."I like Jason and Freddy both."

"Me two!"Violent and Alyssa said.

"Girl koopas can't get hair until they're 28."Wendy said, folding her arms.

"Um, Wendy,"Erin said softly."I know a koopa who is a dragon like you guys who has hair. And she's 15."

Wendy stamped her foot on the ground."And I couldn't gotten away with it, too; if it weren't for you meddling kids."

'I'm a teen."Erin said again.

"**WHO GIVES A CRAP?!**"Wendy threw her hands up.

"Your man voice is back!"Bowser Jr. and Larry said."YAY!"

"**IT'S NOT 'YAY'!**"Wendy continued.

"I know I'm awesome!"Morton said."Thank you!"

"Let's see..."Bowser Jr. thought."Edward Scissorhands _always_ rips the paper, Samara makes the paint runny with her wet hair, Ghostface makes my paintbrush handles bloody, and you don't know how to paint so..."Bowser Jr. concluded."Sure."

"FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME, I'M NOT FAT!"Bowser roared loudly.

"Says the guy who gets beat up by fat plumbers."Erin murmured.

"Ohhhhh."The bikers said."You gonna go?"

Bowser nodded, but was interrupted.

"Wait!"A voice in the audience said."We should take Larry to jail."

"Why?"Another voice asked.

"Because,"the voice answered."He stole our stuff. Officers."

Two burly officers went over to Larry and picked him up.

"You're going before..."the officers said."**Judge Mathis**."

"NOOOOO!"Larry said sadly as he got taken away.

"Let's just turn off the camera."Erin."Good-bye!"

"And review!"Demented and Disturbed said.

"CUT!"Bowser said.

"Good-bye!"Everyone said loudly as random stuff happened.

**Hope this was good. And Jennette, Rosie will be in the next chapter because I was already far ahead so, sorry. Next time: Judge Mathis Time! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Third chapter to something awesome! It's: Judge Mathis Time! Remember, Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction, Rosey belongs to Jennette Violet, Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004, Violent belongs to kookylover98, Melody, Erin, Felica, and Bella belong to me and Mario belongs to Nintendo. Enjoy!**

Bowser, Kamek, and the koopalings walk into the studio, finding Bella holding a AK-14.

"What are you doing?"Bowser asked Bella curiously.

"I'm sniping,"Bella answered as she looked at the koopalings.

"Sniping what?"Larry asked as Bella readied to pull the trigger.

"I'm hunting Teletubbies."Bella shushed them as she saw some coming toward her."That's it; take the bait."

"What's the bait?"Bowser asked her again.

"Custard cups from Slendytubbies."

"Nice,"Bowser sticked up his thumb. Bella nodded in agreement.

Bella saw some Teletubbies near her. They started to touch her car, which was a white Mustang.

"Why do you have a car?"Bowser asked."You can't even drive." Bella looked up and replied,"It's for show."

"Step away from the car!"Bella yelled as she fired, hitting one in the head."Headshot!"

The other Teletubbies started to run away, but Bella pulled out a bazooka.

"Not on my watch."Bella fired, the missile headed for the forest where the Teletubbies were. Instead, it hit a red Mercedes.

"My car!"Bowser said, growling at Bella.

"That was your car,"Bella rolled her eyes."I'm sorry, I thought it was the Teletubbies's."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Bowser started to say, but was interrupted.

Melody walked in with a girl. The girl had a sweet smile on her face."Iggy!"She said.

"ROSEY!"Iggy ran up to hug her.

"Everyone forgets about me."Melody shook her head.

"Melody!"Erin said."How did you escape Toadsworth's wrath?"

"Um..."Melody started.

***FLASHBACK***

"We must watch the economy here. It's morbid, corrupted, and tainted. We must change what is here..."Toadsworth chatted on.

Queen Jaydes faceplamed."Why did I let him come here?"she asked herself.

Melody shrugged."I don't know. Because you had no common sense?"

Queen Jaydes looked at her, but closed her eyes."Get rid of him."

"Okay."Melody stepped up to Toadsworth."Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there. With Toadsworth's frozen."

Toadsworth froze, much to Queen Jaydes's delight."Now what?"she asked her worker.

Melody walked up to Toadsworth with a box."You'll see."she smirked.

Toasworth's eyes darted to the left, scared. Melody grabbed the little toad and stuffed him in the box.

"I like where this is going,"Queen Jaydes mused.

Melody grabbed some packing tape from the ground. Toadsworth screamed as Melody taped up the box.

Queen Jaydes watched coldly as Melody placed a stamp on the package and placed it in the mailbox.

"Well, that ends that."Melody swiped her hands on her pants."See ya, Jaydes."

Queen Jaydes, confused, raised her hand, but said nothing as Melody left.

"What the hell just happened?"Queen Jaydes asked herself.

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

"So that's what happened to Toadsworth."Erin stroked her chin.

"Yep,"Melody scratched the back to her head."I'm kinda get angry sometimes."

"Hey, guys,"Violent walked in, dragging Ludwig behind her.

Felica tilted her ears."What did you do to him?"she asked.

"I caught him cheating me with Selena Gomez, who's in the fountain."Violent tugged him.

"I didn't do anything,"Ludwig whined."I thought Ludwig was a virgin?"Lemmy thought.

"He is,"Morton held up a tape."I has it."

Bowser slapped his head."When did it come to this?"he asked.

"When life happened."Bella flicked his red hair."Erin; read the questions."

Erin fist bumped the air and picked up the paper."These are from Thisisafanfiction!"

_I'm baaaaaack! and so is my trusty sidekick, nyan cat!_

_Bowser: do you watch south park?_

_Ludwig: Listen to the Numa Numa song!_

_Roy: Do you know Bille Joe Armstrong? he is so awesome_

_Lemmy: who is your favorite sibling?_

_Larry: will you enter WW3?_

_Wendell: one direction is at my house, annoying me. want to meet them?_

_Morton: listen to bring me to life by Evanescence_

_Iggy: what was your favorite part about the Grammys?_

_Junior: Did you miss me? i knw, I miss myself too._

_Alyssa: Linda asked me to remind you to wear your new glasses, okay?_

_That all! I AM ALY, HERE ME ROAR! (meow!)_

"Not nyan cat!"Felica dove under a chair."I swear to God, that song is annoying!"

"Nope," Roy shook his head."I miss myself too," Junior held his heart.

"Agreed."Alyssa said, shaking her head."I'm not wearing those glasses! You picked them out for me and they're ugly!"

Alyssa's phone rang and she picked it up."Hello? Hi,mom. What? I didn't say that the glasses that you picked for me are ugly! In fact, they're beautiful. You want me to wear them? Otherwise, you'd lower the money you give me? Fine!"Alyssa hung up and reached in her pocket.

She pulled out some glasses and placed them on her eyes. They were a thick-rimmed black frame, like Iggy's. Roy fell on the ground laughing.

"You look like Iggy. Hahahahahahahahah!"he laughed before Melody twisted his arm.

"Owowowowowowow!"Roy yelled before Melody let him go.

"My job's done,"Melody placed shades on her eyes.

"I watch south park, but not much." Bowser stated.

"No,"Wendy pointed at the fountain."They're drowning-er-swimming in the fountain."

"BABY, YOU LIGHT MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" One Direction sang.

Melody went up to One Direction."Listen, if you don't shut your mouth, I'm gonna kill you!"

One Direction shut up quickly. Melody nodded and started to tape their mouths up.

Roy nodded in agreement. Bella shook her red hair."Larry would join, but he's in court now." She turned to Alyssa."Is his case on yet?"

Alyssa kept staring at the T.V with her new glasses."Why do I have to do it, not El Cheapo?"

Bowser roared loudly." I'm NOT CHEAP!" he said.

"O RLY?" Erin tipped her hair in some paint and whipped her hair. " I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH!"

"I WHIP MY WAND BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY WAND BACK ON FORTH!" Kamek sang.

"What the hell?" Bowser, I mean, El Cheapo asked.

"I don't know," Felica said." But if you can't beat them, join them." She flicked her tail." I WHIP MY TAIL BACK AND FORTH!"

Ludwig shook his head." I hate the Numa Numa song." he pointed at Lemmy, doing the Numa Numa Dance.

"It's FUN!" Lemmy danced as he placed on kitty ears." Also, #STOPMILEY!"

"Why should we stop Miley?" Morton asked as Lemmy handed him his phone with a video.

"Smosh?" Morton asked. Lemmy nodded his head and kept dancing.

"I like the part when Macklemore rapped on stage," Iggy smiled, Rosey hugging him.

"I don't think him being attacked by rabid weasels count as rapping," Melody pointed out.

"We should stop Miley!" Morton said." She has Pancake Ass Syndrome!"

Melody nodded."Let's kidnap her and put her in the fountain with One Direction!"

Everyone cheered, but Alyssa stopped them."Um, WWIII is going on, so we can't do that...also, Larry can't do it because he's in court, so..."

"Then I sacrifice my life to serve for my country," Bella placed an army helmet on her head.

El Cheapo fist-bumped the air, but Melody punched him back."Really?" she asked him."Really?"

"That's how cheap you are Dad," Morton stated, before saying,"That's my jam!"

"Now," Erin handed the notes."Iggy's turn to read the questions!"

Iggy smiled and looked at the notes."These questions come from AlliTheSuperGenius!"

_More questions_

_Bowser: Is your fire breathing tactic a heredity thing?_

_Ludwig: I dare you to sneak into a random classical concert and play one of your famous symphonies to the audience._

_Lemmy: How did you get your hair to be so colorful?_

_Roy: Have you ever wanted to wrestle in the Olympics?_

_Iggy: What grade are you in? (I know, such a simple question)_

_Wendy: What ticks you off more: people with absolutely 100% no sense of fashion or your brothers calling you Wendell?_

_Morton: Which do you love more: Wedding cake or talking about random, pointless subjects?_

_Larry: Have you stolen anything from anyone recently? Like my diamond necklace!?_

_Junior: What's your favorite thing to paint? And what have you painted on your dad's wall recently?_

_Kamek: How old are you? It's okay to ask you because you aren't a women, and it's not okay to ask women what their age is._

_Violent; What is your least favorite quality about Ludwig Von Koopa?_

_Erin: When Peach has her friends over, like Daisy or Rosalina, are you invited to hang or forced to stay in your room?_

_Melody: How long is that stupid convention with Queen Jaydes?_

_Bella: Can you tell me a few things about yourself?_

_Felicia: Since you are part cat, are you really afraid of dogs?_

_Alli: What would you have taken away: your job as a director or your magic powers (even though they can't be taken away until death, but still)_

"That's a lot of questions," Alli spoke."But I would want my director powers taken away, since my magic won't be taken until death."

**(That will be arranged.)**

"No! I didn't mean it!" Alli cursed as her powers were taken away.

**(Don't worry, they won't disappear for long. Just until El Cheapo admits that he's cheap.)**

El Cheapo looked up at the sky."Never! Also, it is a heredity thing. When I was 18, I burned down my first castle."

"And that was also the day the Mario Bros kicked your fat ass!" Melody smiled evilly.

"THEY DID NOT!" El Cheapo opened his mouth."IMMA CHARGIN' MY LAZOR!"

Melody quickly pulled out some paper and wrote on it."Proceed," she told El Cheapo.

"SHOOP DA WHOOP!" El Cheapo fired his lazor, but instead of hitting Melody, he struck Ludwig.

"Really?" Ludwig started to brush the soot off him."Really?"

"I wished," Roy fixed his shades as Melody sat on his muscles."'Cause I'm awesome."

Melody shrugged."Queen Jaydes is not stupid, it was a stupid convention with Toadsworth."

"I'm not FAT! Just overweight..." El Cheapo poked at his stomach."That basically means FAT!" Melody yelled.

"Sure. I'm 9,356 years old." Kamek said." Wow," Morton said."That's why I got scared to ask your age."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were a woman," Morton said, full of shyness.

Everyone slapped their foreheads."Idiot." Erin muttered under her breath.

Roy slapped himself on the forehead."Of course I do, but my dad forgot to fill the Klown Khopper with gas."

"EL CHEAPO!" Melody yelled out loud. Freddy Kruger was clapping in the empty seats.

"Congrats Bowser, for finding out that you are cheap!" Freddy smiled evilly."Gotta go to court for your son's case. I hope he's guilty."

"NO! THAT'S MEANS I HAVE TO PAY FOR BAIL!" El Cheapo roared sadly.

"I'm in the 12th grade," Iggy said."Duh."

"Apparently, your dad skipped some grades around when he home-schooled you guys," Violent pointed out." What's 2+2?"

"126!" Junior said as he counted his fingers."

"You need some mental help," Rosey said, Alli grumbling next to her."I want my powers back..."she mumbled.

"Well," Bella started."I'm 11 years old, have red hair, and I'm great friends with Iggy since I've met him at an insane asylum once. Right?"

Iggy nodded and fixed his hair to keep it from toppling over.

"I live with freakin' psychos, I'm friends with Italy and England, and I kill Teletubbies for sport."Bella finished, smiling."Also, Jane the Killer lives in my closet."

"WHAT!?" Roy said."That's the creepiest thing in the world! Along with Teletubbies," he shuddered.

"The only way to keep Jane the Killer in the closet to keep her from killing me in my sleep is Slenderman, who can't sleep. So, he keeps watches if she tries anything funny." Bella shrugged.

"Well, Jeff the Killer lives in my closet and Charlie keeps watch." Iggy said, shrugging."He has no eyelids cause I poured acid on it by mistake."

"That's why I lose when I have staring contests with him," Morton slapped his head.

"I'm not afraid of dogs 'cause I have one."Felica smiled."Iggy," El Cheapo said."Call Charlie."

"Charlie," Iggy coaxed as the chain chomp came on the stage. Felica's tail fluffed up and she jumped up to the ceiling.

El Cheapo started laughing very hard, but then Alyssa screamed,"Larry's case is on!"

****In le COURTROOM****

Larry twiddled with his thumbs as he looked up at Judge Mathis. "Okay," the judge said."Next is Larry Koopa. Where is your lawyer?"

"Uh..."Larry started but then Morgan Freeman walked in the court."Morgan Freeman?" Larry asked."Are you my lawyer?"

"No, son," Morgan Freeman said."Even though I'm sorta am, the other one coming soon." Larry crossed his arms.

"And who could that be?" Suddenly, a poof of purple smoke appeared. There was a girl who was wearing a business suit and waved,"Hello."

"Why, hello there, D." Morgan Freeman said."Ready to start the trial?"

D fixed her cuffs on her suit."Yep, Judge Mathis, let's go."

Jude Mathis fixed his papers and told the jury,"Please review to me Larry's crimes."

The goomba whose brother died from Ludwig's music, stood up."He was on probation for stealing, cheating, lying, stealing, still stealing, killing a man?"

Everyone looked at Larry, who said,"That's what my dad did."

"Okay..." The goomba kept reading."Arson, stealing, cheating, lying, more stealing and lying, putting the cucumbers in that 'special' aisle. And more I can't mention today."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Judge Mathis asked Larry.

"I don't give a damn thing."

"JAIL FOR 20 YEARS!" Judge Mathis was ready to hit the gravel, but D stopped him.

"Why don't you keep him on probation," D suggested."Yeah, I mean, he's only a little kid." Morgan Freeman said.

"I'M AN AMERICAN CITIZEN!" Larry yelled in the court.

"NO YELLING IN THE COURTROOM!" Judge Mathis said.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?" D asked Judge Mathis."BECAUSE THERE IS ALWAYS A REASON TO YELL!"

"PUT LARRY ON 7 MONTHS HOUSE ARREST!" D and Morgan Freeman both yelled loudly.

"FINE! LAWRENCE CHEATSY KOOPA IS ON 7 MONTHS HOUSE ARREST!" Judge Mathis hit the gravel.

"YAY!" Larry yelled, but shut up quickly when the police placed a collar on his leg.

"This collar will keep you from leaving the studio once you get there." Judge Mathis grinned."And I have a special parole officer for you..."

Suddenly, the courtroom doors opened, revealing the officer to be... MEDEA!?

"THAT'S RIGHT, MITCHES. I'M BACK FO MORE!" Medea said as she started to drag everyone out of the courtroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Larry screamed before the screen turned black.

*****Le END******

"I feel so bad for him," Bella shook her head."His officer's Medea..."

Roy shook his head."At least you don't have a boyfriend."

Bella turned to face Roy."I have a boyfriend. He's a creepypasta."

"Okay..."Roy started to scoot away from Bella slowly.

"Can we leave now?" Lemmy asked the ceiling.

**(No. You still have questions to answer and Larry has to answer his.)**

"I like painting demonic sheep holding my siblings hostage over a pit of acid and lava while I evilly laugh for their demise. Also, I painted a smiley face on my dad's wall." Bowser Jr. smiled brightly.

Everyone carefully starts to move away from Bowser Jr. Alyssa just high-fives him happily."That's my bro!"

"Wait, what?" Felica asked Alyssa."You're Junior's sister?"

"In another fanfiction world," Alyssa said."All because my mom married Bowser and because of him, she damn got knocked up."

"I feel bad for you," Bella said."I guess it was fun for you to be an only child."

"Them days are gone now..."

"Well, sometimes I'm forced to leave when Rosalina comes to visit, because she only comes every 1,000 years, but I can stay if Daisy comes over 'cause it's the best thing evah!" Erin said happily."Except when they talk about boys 'cause I just leave."

"I like talking about wedding cake and random pointless subjects that nobody wants to hear," Morton pondered."In fact, I'll think I will talk about how awesome the authoress is, which is a random, pointless subject."

"Dear. God." Bella quickly pulled out some earmuffs as Morton started.

*****5 hours later*****

"And that is how the authoress, with her magical powers and knowledge of the Mario World, came to be." Morton concluded as everyone was snoring away.

**(At least you got _half _of that right. Have a cookie.)**

"WE WANT A COOKIE!?" Everyone screamed as Morton got a cookie from above.

"Thank you, Grambi's friend!" Morton started to nom the cookie slowly.

"If you want to know how I got my hair colorful..." Lemmy said uneasily."Faith, trust, and 500 gallons of hair dye."

"THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO THOSE 6,000 COINS! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO-" El Cheapo started to fall asleep.

"Shhh," Bella held up her finger as she pulled a dart out of El Cheapo's shoulder.

"If you need me, I'll be playing one of my symphonies at a random opera house." Ludwig ran out of the studio, which Larry entered in.

"Hey, guys," Larry waved got any questions for me? I know Bella answered one of them and she's right." He held up a glowing bracelet.

"AlliTheSuperGenius004 asked if you stole anything from anyone recently, like her diamond necklace." Alli told him.

"I did steal it, but I pawned it off on my girlfriend's friend for her birthday." Larry explained.

"Why!?" AlliTheSuperGenius004 yelled from the audience."I'll beat you to pieces!"

**(Don't worry Alli, I'll get it back.)**

"Okay," AlliTheSuperGenius004 shrugged and walked out of the studio.

"And everyone will know what is my least favorite quality about Ludwig Kooky Von Koopa."Violent turned on the T.V."

***With Ludwig***

"How to get in here?" Ludwig looked for a way in. The police officer that had caught Melody twice was guarding the door to the house.

"Hmm," Ludwig looked up and saw a window."Perfect." He started up a trashbin in the alleyway and started to crawl in the window. The police officer decided to check the alley and yelled,"Hey!" as Ludwig kept crawling in the window, but gotten stuck.

"That's just embarrassing for him," Morton was shushed at by everyone as they kept watching.

Ludwig was in and was now looking at everyone watching the opera. This night's opera: The Phantom of the Opera. Everyone was in the middle of a song when Ludwig slid on the stage.

"Get off," He lifted up the seat and pushed the piano player off. The guy who was playing the Phantom walked up to Ludwig as he put the costume on."What are you doing?" he asked."You're messing up the play."

"Don't worry," Ludwig smiled."I'm gonna make it better."

***Le End***

"What the heck?" Larry pokes the T.V. carefully.

The T.V. then glitches out and Samara appears on the screen."Ah!" El Cheapo screamed."What the hell is that thing?"

Samara ignored it and said,"The following song is so horrible it will probably give you nightmares for 50 years, so please enjoy thing commercial for knives."

"Damn it," Alyssa said."I wanted to see what is Violent's least quality on Ludwig.

"Easy." Violent shrugged."His music. It's horrible!"

"Well, I don't like that my brothers call me Wendell," Wendy said."But I hate people with 100% NO fashion! For example," she said, pointing at Melody."She has 100% NO FASHION!"

"Really, Wendy?" Melody asked."Really? And you are _not _looking at yourself now?"

"BURN!" Junior jumped over Wendy for the moment."Shut Up." Wendy simply said.

"I have fashion." Larry said."I wear clothes!"

"Only when you go on dates with Carmen," Erin said."That's because she scares you a bit."

"It's not her fault that she scares me a lot," Larry whispered."It's only the beginning."

"Hey! You forgot to call her Wendell!" Kamek said.

**(I'm done with calling her Wendell. But here's a little surprise.)**

A ticket to the Real World falls into Kamek's hands.

"Thanks!" Kamek smiled happily.

"OH NO!" El Cheapo woke up."THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO THE REAL WORLD OR I'LL DOCK YOUR PAY!"

"Did you have a nice nap?" Bella asked."Because you have to answer Slenderman!"

Slenderman walks on the stage and pulls up a chair."..." he said.

"Did you say talk about my past? Why?" El Cheapo asked Bella.

"He's allowed to help with "mental" issues when you were a kid." Bella said, fixing her hat."He's going to help your fears with black holes."

"I'm not afraid of black holes." El Cheapo said, crossing his arms. Felica was creeping down from the ceiling."The black hole is right behind you." She whispered.

"AH!" El Cheapo jumped on Kamek's back."Get off, fatty!" Kamek threw El Cheapo off.

"That's all the time we have today! Join us next time on: Ask The Koopas!" Rosey said happily.

"That's my line!" Erin said as started to tackle Rosey."ROSEY!" Iggy dived in the pile, as well as almost everyone else.

"Hey, where's Ludwig?" Violent asked Melody as she was walking out of the studio.

"Being attacked by an angry mob," Melody put on some protective gear."I'm gonna save him. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Violent put the gear on and followed Melody out of there.

**Did Ludwig survive the flash mob? Will Erin stop tackling Rosey before it gets out of hand? When will El Cheapo stop being such a crybaby about black holes? Why am I asking all these questions? Tune in for the answers to these questions next time in: ASK THE KOOPAS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**How long has it been since I updated this story? ****Anyway, since there's not much questions, it's gonna get random in here! Disclaimer Time!**

**The Koopalings, Kamek, Junior, and Fatty Bowsles belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, Erin, and The Spirits of Discord belongs to me**

**Violent belongs to kookylover98**

**Rosey belongs to Jennette Violet(who has an account)**

**Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction**

**Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004**

**And introducing Chase, who belongs to PixlPower15859! So long for the randomness! Review or PM questions and enjoy!**

It was very dark in the studio, as it has not been used in a very long time. Everyone was cutting their ways through the cobwebs left by the spiders.

"Wendy! At least do something!" Erin was swinging the machete dangerously to the koopa's head."No way. I don't want my nails dirty!"

"Fine, you lazy bum who's a shemale!"

"What's a shemale?" Junior asked the 13-year-old."A shemale is someone who acts like a girl, but is actually a boy. So there." Erin kept swinging with the music of the flash mob outside.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Wendy said in her man voice."Hahahahahahaha!" Junior rolled around on the ground.

The door opened and two people were dragging Ludwig inside."Dude, so many fan girls were in that crowd." Someone in a haz-mat suit took its' helmet off, revealing Melody."Right, Violent?"

"Yep," Violent took her helmet off too."So many and no time to kill- I mean, subdue them." Melody held up her fist for a fist-bump, and got one from Violent in return.

"So, why are the lights on the stage on?" Lemmy pointed to the stage, which lights were on."Weird. We haven't been in here forever, but the lights are on."Violent looked at the sky.

**(What? Don't blame me, I was busy!)**

"Busy with life!"Larry yelled at the sky."Who are you talking to, son?" Bowser asked him.

"My lawyer."

"Oh," Bowser said."That's nice." Everyone kept getting closer to the stage, seeing who was on it. There were eight of them, each different heights and had many different colors of hair.

"Come on, guys," Erin kept cutting through them."Let's check them out- ninja style!" She jumped on the I-beam and climbed like a sloth."Wow," Melody said."There are some things I don't know about that girl."

"This is cool," Iggy crawled under the webs and looked around."Come on, Rosey." He grabbed the girl's hand."Let's introduce ourselves to them."

Rosey nodded and followed after him."Aw, those two lovers." Wendy clapped her hands together."Don't you love love?"

"No, it gives me hives." Alyssa commented.

"Seriously," A voice said."What are we gonna do with him?" Everyone paused where they were and listened."I don't know, we can probably sell him to those Shy Guys, but it depends."

"We can put him in a Pedo Bear suit and leave him in a mall," Another voice commented."Or we can cover him in bacon and leave him in the lion pit at the zoo."

"BACONNNNNNN!" Lemmy hopped out from the darkness."Lemmy, no!" Roy cried out."You owe me money!"

"What is this repulsive thing on my leg?" A girl came into view, trying to shake Lemmy off her leg."Kyloyn, it's just a koopa." Another girl pulled Lemmy off and hugged him."He's so soft!"

"Yay! Softness!" Lemmy cried out. Suddenly, Bowser came out from the middle of the crowd.

"Can we just start the questions, so I can leave?"

"Bowser Tiffany Koopa the Great, thirty-five years old, and so fat that his belly is a battle field in Call of Duty." The girl called out.

"Your middle name's Tiffany?" Melody tried not to laugh.

"My parents thought I was gonna be a girl because my eggshell was pink!" Bowser said.

Everyone broke down laughing. Erin laughed so hard that she fell from the I-beam and landed in Ludwig's hair, but he didn't care.

"Don't forget his nickname: Fatty Bowsles!" A boy called out.

"I'M NOT FAT!" Bowser called out." I'm just a little chubby on one side..."

"Which basically means you fat, Fatty Bowsles." Another boy called out, and they all laughed."Shut up!" Bowser called out.

Everyone kept laughing, until Melody called out,"That is comedy gold! What's your guy's names?"

"I'm Dimioria," The girl holding Lemmy introduced."And these are my siblings: Crevincie, Auburne, Kyloyn, Lukase, Erwind, and Hermione."Her siblings waved or winked at the girls(in Lukase's case). "And we are the Spirits of Discord."

"Why are you here, then?" Ludwig asked them."Well, we decided to crash here. And by that, we mean hanging that guy up there." Dimioria pointed up to a boy being tied upside-down.

He had brown eyes and wore thick rimmed black glasses, which Alyssa commented,"Like the ones I'm forced to wear!" The boy was wearing light-colored linen clothes, but also had a snowy white and light blue thick robe on, with white gloves with snowflakes designs.

Erin looked up, before pulling out a piece of paper."Is your name by any chance Chase?"

The boy nodded. Everyone looked up to the ceiling.

**(What?)**

"Aren't you gonna let him down?" Morton asked the ceiling.

**(Oh, yeah.)**

Suddenly, Chase fell from the sky and landed in Ludwig's hair."Hey!" Ludwig said."Vhy are you letting people land in my hair?"

**(Because it's funny. Deal with it.)**

"Are we gonna answer questions or not?" Kamek hopped on his chair in the back, audience behind him."Let's do this!"

"Wait, who read the questions last time?" Junior looked up at the ceiling.

**(Are you seriously gonna depend on me for your info? Fine, let me check.)**

Everyone heard footsteps and a door closing, they waited until they heard more footsteps and the door close behind something.

**(Here. Iggy read last, which means it's Kamek next.)**

"Yes! These questions are from PixlPower15859!" Kamek looked at the paper while fist-bumping.

"I thought it was me next." Junior said to the sky."You can't read, man, you can't read."Lemmy explained.

"That's my creator." Chase commented.

_For your asking the Koopalings story, Questions!_  
><em> Lemmy: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HOW DO YOU MAKE YOURSELF SO CUTE!? WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME?! WHAT KIND OF FOOD DO YOU LIKE?! WHO IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE SIBLING?! CAN I HUG YOU?!<em>  
><em> Larry: You are the only other Koopalings I like. What's the dirt on everyone, and by everyone, I mean BOWSER!<em>  
><em> Everyone else:...hi...<em>  
><em> Lemmy: Sorry for my fan girlish moment, even though I am a boy. If you were mobbed by a fan girl...it was ME!...dressed in a costume I borrowed from someone named Doy or Roy or something...it was a costume of a fan girl...<em>  
><em> Bye! :D <em>

"Wow." Melody cleaned out her ears."That's a Lemmy fan girl. The most craziest, next to Ludwig's and Mr. L's."

"Ironically, it's a boy." Chase explained.

"That's nice. I like when people luv me!" Lemmy said."Did you just say 'luv?'" Violent asked him.

"Don't be hatin', sister!"

"The dirt on Bowser, which I just found out, is that his middle name's Tiffany! And thanks for the compliment."Larry said.

Melody blinked, before saying,"Wait. Fan _girl_ costume? Roy!"

"I didn't steal your fan girl costume," Roy said."A Shy Guy stole it from you."

"STEVE!"Melody screamed out."YOU ARE SO DEAD!"Meanwhile, a red Shy Guy hides in the audience.

"LEMMY!" A random fan girl ran out on the stage."It's my costume!" Melody jumped on PixlPower15859 and started to tackle him.

"Why is there so much violence on here?" Asked Rosey.

"Because there is," Violent explained as she glued poptarts and Ludwig's face.

"One: I'm just cute. Two: I'm just awesomely awesome. Three: BACON! Four: Ludwig and Five: Sure!" Lemmy answered with a snap.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Ludwig mumbled behind the poptarts.

"You popped my ball!"Lemmy said.

"You destroyed my awesomeness!" Roy said angrily.

"You made Charlie scared of dogs smaller than him!" Iggy said.

"You ate all my chocolate in my hidden stash!" Wendy moaned.

"Actually, that was me."

"Larry!" Wendy mitch-slapped him hard.

"You told me that I was annoying!" Morton said with fire in his eyes.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE!" Everyone yelled at him.

"I got under house arrest because of your terrible music!" Larry held up his bracelet he got from Judge Mathis.

"You're seriously a douche, man." Alyssa told Ludwig."Nyan Cat agrees with me. Right?"

"Mew!(Totes agree!)"

"Is he a shemale, Erin?" Junior asked the 13-year-old?"I can't tell, man."Erin replied.

"Next set of questions from AlliTheSuperGenius004!" Kamek passed the paper."Larry, catch!"

Larry caught the paper and began to read the questions.

_Sure. Um..._

_ Ludwig: What's your favorite song that you composed?_

_ Lemmy: If all the food in the world was gone and you had to live on one thing, what would it be?_

_ Roy: What's the heaviest weight you can lift?_

_ Iggy: Which is better: science or inventing?_

_ Wendy: Which cosmetics company would you recommend to people who look up to you?_

_ Morton: What is your favorite topic to talk about?_

_ Larry: Which sibling is your favorite? Do you have one?_

_ Junior: If you had the choice, which of your siblings would you kick out when you become King of the Darklands? _

_ Bowser: Is your fire breath a heridity thing or is just skills? And if you it's skills, you don't have any. _

_ Melody: Out of all your friends, which three are your favorite?_

_Erin: Which one of Peach's friends is better: Daisy or Rosalina?_

"HEY!" Bowser said."I HAVE THE SKILLS!"

"Let me just call my mom, then." Alyssa brought out her phone and typed in her mother's number."Hey, Linda. I have a question for you, does Dad have any skills? 'Cause some girl just asked Dad if he has any skills. Really? At what?" Alyssa dropped the phone.

"Well," Bowser asked."Do I have any skills?"

"Well one thing," Alyssa said."But I can't mention it. Not in front of Junior."

"What is it? You can mention it, just not in the wrong way."

"Fine. She said you were good at this." Alyssa grabbed a doughnut and a random hotdog, before putting the hot dog into the doughnut.

"What do you mean by-oh."Bowser flexed his muscles."I am _good_ at that!And yes, it is heredity."

"Eww. That's just, eww." Melody exclaimed as everyone joined her."My eyes are slowly burning from this muscle-flexing." Iggy said.

"It'd be BACONNN!"Lemmy's mouth started to foam. Everyone backed off from him slowly.

"Kamek," Erin said slowly."Did you by any chance you brought the shots?"

"Nope."

"I got this in the bag." Violent walked up to Lemmy with a Snickers bar."Lemmy," she explained slowly."You're not yourself when you're hungry." She handed him the bar.

Lemmy cracked it open and ate it."Mmm," he said."On second thought, I think I'd rather live on Snicker bars."

Roy flexed his muscles."I don't mean to brag, but I can lift about 100 pounds, unlike my dad, who can lift 0.1 pounds."

"I can lift 100 pounds." Bowser boasted, pointing to a 100-pound dumbbell. He waddled over to it.

"Aww, he waddles." Kyloyn cracked and every one of her siblings laughed."Shut up!" Bowser lifted up the dumbbell, saying,"Who's laughing now, mitch?"

"Dad, you do realize those are 10,000 pound dumbbells?" Roy said with a smirk. He was right, because as soon as he said that, Bowser crashed through the ground. Everyone heard a loud thud, following by an "Ow."

"That's what you get, Fatty Bowsles!" Dimioria yelled after him.

"Nice troll," Ryder patted Roy on his back."In a thousand years, I wouldn't have never thought of it."

"I like talking about cake," Morton said."And food facts. Did you know that people in South America eat guinea pigs. Also, most of China or Japan's food is filled with bugs, which is a great source of protein if you get lost in the woods. There's a soup in Europe that's made of a nest that's glued together with the bird's spit! I can't believe it. Can you believe it?"

"No," Hermione said sarcastically."I can't believe it. Can you believe it, Auburne."

"My favorite sibling is Bowser Jr." Larry said as he hugged Bowser Junior."Aww," Everyone said cutely.

"Aw, I totally can't believe it!" Auburne walked up to Morton."Oh, Grambi." Hermione shook her head."The only food from the Real World you can make here is calamari, or fried squid." Auburne told Morton."Really?" He asked her.

"Yeah, of course." Auburne said."I eat it all the time!"

"Out of all my friends?" Melody asked the ceiling."I have a lot of them, but if I had to choose...it'd be Felica, CJ, and Carmen." She thought for a moment."Felica because she makes good salmon, CJ, 'cause her sarcasm is pretty funny, and Carmen, because she gets mad easily."

"I would kick out Wendy," Junior said."'Cause there's no room for shemales!"

"I AM NOT A SHEMALE!"Wendy yelled."IGGY'S A SHEMALE!"

"Technically, he's insane." Erin pointed out, but Wendy wasn't done with her rant."WHY DO PEOPLE THINK I'M A MAN!? I HAVE A DUCKIN' DRESS ON!"

"Well," Ludwig answered."I loved my piece I wrote, which was 'Koopany Number 5: Moonlight Santana.'" Melody looked at Ludwig."Don't forget with the accompaniment of guitar, by me."

"I like Daisy," Erin explained."But Rosalina is the mom of my bestest friend, Moon. But then again, she only visits every 100 years unless she uses the teleporter that we gave her. So..." She thought."It'd be both!"

"Well," Wendy said."For all my fans, it'd be Maybelline. Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's Maybelline!" "I like both science and inventing," Iggy said, but he whispered,"but not ducks."

"Mew meoww mew? (Why don't you, girl?)", Nyan Cat asked Iggy with a confused look on his sugary face."Because it's a long story," Iggy answered."and I don't think Rosey deserves to know."

"Come on Iggy," Rosey said, hugging him."You can tell me." "Yeah, you can tell all of us," Chase said shrugging."Fine, the reason I'm afraid of ducks is because...when I was at a petting zoo, one of them bit my dinkleberries."

"What do you mean-oh," Dimioria said, wincing."That's gotta hurt." "Yeah,"Iggy said."It did."

"Yeah..." Ryder said as he played on his phone."DAMN YOU, SPLASHY FISH!" He cursed as he threw his Iphone5s on the ground, which broke into a million pieces.

"This is why I didn't download the app," Dimioria explained."It's too anger-inducing material." "True," Hermione said as she looked at her phone."I got a text message."

**Text Message from: Peach**

_**Erin? Are you there? Why'd you steal my tanks from the army storage? Because I have a HUGE headache from those breast implants.**_

*Record Scratch*

"Who's playing with the record?" Bowser asked everyone.

"Sorry," Chase said."My hand touched the record when I heard why Iggy was afraid or ducks."

"Peach has breast implants?" Lemmy's eyes started to move apart even further as he was thinking."Look what you done to Lenny!" Lukase said as he lifted Lemmy up.

"Lemmy, Lukase." Dimoiria said."It's Lemmy." "Wait." She said to the ceiling."Wasn't there one more sheet of questions?"

**(Okay. I may have maybe accidentally deleted the comment that had it.)**

"Idiot." Dimioria said.

**(That's all the time we had for today, so The Hint, please resend your questions and review and read! Bye!)**

"Wait-!"Everyone said as the camera turned off.

**Yeah. It was a slow day today, but hopefully there will be more questions to answer next time on: ASK THE KOOPAS!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Me (Announcer voice): In this episode of ASK THE KOOPAS!:**

**FUNNY MOMENTS,**

**EMBARRASSING QUESTIONS,**

**A SPECIAL GUEST,**

and someone calls me an idiot D:

**Stephano: Serves you right. You. are. an idiot.**

**Me: Shut up. Besides, you ruined who's the special guest D:.**

**Stephano: They were going to find out anyway.  
><strong>

**Me: Yeah, you're right. Now for the disclaimer!**

**Stephano: Can I say it?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Stephano: The Koopalings, Kamek, and Fat Turtle Man belongs to Nintendo. Melody, Erin, and Spirits of Discord belongs to Demented and Disturbed over there. Violent belongs to kookylover98, Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004, Rosey belongs to Jennette Violet, Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction, Chase belongs to PixlPower15859, and I belong to Pewdie.**

**Me: Don't you mean Pewdie'pie'?**

**Stephano: (pulls out sword and holds up to neck) Don't backsass me. I know everything, for I'm Stephano.**

**Me: (sweating) Let's begin!**

"HI, EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO ASK THE-"

"Shut UP, Lemmy!" Bowser walked into the studio."Besides, you don't just say that to random people!"

"But you do," Lemmy was close to tears, and Chase hugged him."What kind of person are you?" He asked him.

"A cruel one," Bowser said with a trollface. "Durka dur." Morton said as he walked in.

Everyone walked in, except Lukase."Where's Lukase?" Kyloyn asked everyone, who shook their heads no.

"Oh Grambi," Kyloyn face-palmed."He's doing it again." As soon as she said that, the door got knocked down by- Ke$ha!?"'Cause the party don't start till I walk in!"

"KE$HA!" Wendy bowed at her feet."I am, like, your BIGGEST FAN!" "Thank you, Wen-_dell_." Ke$ha disappeared and became Lukase."I got you!" Lukase said happily. Wendy had a rage face on.

"Durka dur!" Morton said, Larry looking at him."Are you gonna say that every time someone gets trolled?""Yep." Morton answered, smiling.

"Let's start the questions," Kamek said, looking at the sheet."Whose turn is it? I forgot," Everyone looked at the ceiling.

**(What?)**

"Whose turn is it to read the questions?" Lemmy asked.

**(Time for a flashback.)**

"Yay!" Lemmy cried as the flashback started.

**FLASHBACK**

"You're seriously a douche, man." Alyssa told Ludwig."Nyan Cat agrees with me. Right?"

"Mew!(Totes agree!)"

"Is he a shemale, Erin?" Junior asked the 13-year-old?"I can't tell, man."Erin replied.

"Next set of questions from AlliTheSuperGenius004!" Kamek passed the paper."Larry, catch!"

Larry caught the paper and began to read the questions.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"You skipped me!" Kyloyn yelled at the ceiling.

**(I did it on purpose. Lukase, go.)**

Lukase caught the falling paper and looked at it."This one comes from...pokegirlsky!"

_Question: soooo bowser about your crush on peach...ps ur awesome and lemmy is my fave koopalings ps I'm sorry Wendy but I don't like ya too much..._

"WHY DOES NOBODY LIKE ME?" Wendy said in her man voice angrily."Because of that man voice, Wendell." Lukase pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy yelled.

"Told you I'm awesome!" Bowser said, flexing his muscles. Everyone groaned. "Dude," Lukase said."I think I just gained ten pounds just by looking at your muscles. And I don't even gain weight!"

"Burn!" Junior said as he jumped over Bowser."Thank you!" Lemmy smiled.

Suddenly, there was a phone ringing."The phone, the phone is ringing!" Junior pointed at the phone.

"I thought we agreed, Junior, that you would stop watching Wonderpets." Violet pointed out."Sorry, force of habit." Junior shrugged.

Bowser picked up the phone."Hello?" He asked."Linda!? No, Peach and I are just friends! What do I think about the tape under our bed that I forgot to hide in the catacombs? No, no, no, she was just a crush from high school. No, don't burn my Peach doll!"

**Record Scratch**

"Awk-ward." Kyloyn said as everyone stared at Bowser.

"Peach doll, eh?" Larry smiled a pedo-bear smile."New secret about you, Dad."

"Shut up! I bought her on eBay." Bowser whined, Melody shaking her head."You really have a sad life, Bowsles." She grabbed the next sheet of questions."These are from writereclipse101!"

_questions for as many people that I feel like!_  
><em> bowser: ok...there may have been a time that I actually liked you...but I'm not admitting it... (I WAS 6 THEN!)<em>  
><em> Ludwig: *cuts off all your hair* I'm doing this for Wendy. also, cant you be nice to junior. just because he stole the throne doesn't mean you have to kill him! go find your own kingdom luddy!<em>  
><em> Lemmy: have some chocolate!<em>  
><em> Roy: you remind me of my brother. I hate my brother. meaning I hate you. go die in a hole.<em>  
><em> Iggy: I don't see why people call you crazy. I know you smack your behind before battle and all that stuff, but I find you loveable *gives you a hug*<em>  
><em> Wendell: *transforms Ludwig's cut off hair into a wig* there ya go...Wendell... *troll song plays*<em>  
><em> Morton: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!<em>  
><em> Larry: where is my money...I know you have it...if you don't hand it over...I will murder you in your sleep...<em>  
><em> junior: ok, lets see...aha! what would you do to Ludwig when you become king? torture or death?<em>  
><em> everyone else I'm to lazy to mention: you can kick one person off the show (not the ocs) who will it be... also, that person has to answer any questions for him\her in the dungeon which they will stay in.<em>  
><em> have fun, and let your inner hate for me shine after these questions!<em>

"Torture!" Junior chose quickly."By nyan cat!" Suddenly, the poptart cat flew in happily, mewing "Meow!(Totes yeah!)"

"I'm STILL awesome!" Bowser said."Both writeresclipse101 and pokegirlsky said so!"

"They liked you when they were young, you idiot!" Dimioria yelled at him."It doesn't mean they like you now!"

"YAY!" Lemmy said as it rained chocolate on him."Hug me," Iggy said, getting a hug from writeresclipse101."Demented and Disturbed's crazy too."

**(I'm not crazy! I just have an awesome imagination.)**

A rainbow appeared when the author said that."That's...one heck of an imagination." Iggy said smiling."Oh, you don't even know what Lukase imagines!" Dimioria said, shaking a bit."So much boobs..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ludwig said as his hair magically disappeared and appeared on Wendy as thick, long hair! "And I vill never stop hating Junior!" He vowed. "I guess we can now call you Nowig." Ryder pointed out, snickering.

"I don't care," Roy shrugged."I have Melody." He wrapped his arm around Melody.

"AWW," All the girl OC's except Alyssa said."It's just a relationship. What's cute about that?"

"I don't have it," Larry said."It's probably in the bank, growing every year..."

"DURKA DUR!" Morton said, before looking around."WHERE ARE THEM PINK, FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS?" Everyone face-palmed."I WILL FIND YOU, WRITERECLIPSE101!" Wendy vowed in her man voice.

"Durka dur." Morton said as he rode a pink, fluffy unicorn dancing on a rainbow."This is so kawai," Alyssa curled up in a ball."So much pink..." "Now you made Alyssa creeped out, Morton!" Erin yelled at Morton.

"BOWSER!" All the OC's said, pointing at the fat koopa.

"I'm not fat!" Bowser looked at the ceiling.

**(Just believe what you want to believe...Fatty.)**

"Burn!" Lukase and Junior said together."It would've been funnier if there was an explosion." Lukase said.

"Creepers gonna creep!" A creeper walks on the stage, wearing a hipster hat backwards."Dear Grambi!" Melody grabbed everyone and ducked behind a bomb shelter."WHAT THE FU-" The creeper yelled, before exploding the stage. There was a giant earthquake, and everyone fell down the hole.

"What the hell happened?" Lukase said as he rubbed his head."We fell in a hole, what do you _think_ happened?" Ryder asked him."I was surrounded by hot women." Lukase answered, while Ryder face-palmed.

"Wait," Kyloyn turned to her brother."It's your fault we got in here! Now, my hair will get messed up and fuzzy!" She tackled Lukase, who screamed."He'll be fine," Dimioria said."Just as long she doesn't go there."

"Great news everybody!" Erin said as she put her phone away."The Monty Moles and Magikoopas are coming to fix this mess and make a new entire studio!" Everyone cheered and clapped, but Erin was not done.

"Bad news is, they told me that we would have to find our own way out, otherwise concrete will come on all of us and kill us slowly and painfully." Erin clapped her hands together."Now who has an idea on how to get out of here?"

Nobody talked for a moment, before a voice with a French accent spoke up."I can help with that." Everyone turned around and saw a golden man; literary. He was wearing some sort of Arabian attire, with a sword hanging down from it.

"Hellos, I am Stephano." The man announced to the group."I have been waiting for you." Everyone didn't speak for a moment, until Larry ran up to him."STAPHANO!" Larry tackled the statue. Stephano made an appalled face."Who are you?" He asked Larry.

"It's me Larry," Larry said."Remember, I played Amnesia: The Dark Descent." "_That's_ why you wouldn't go down the dark hallways of the castle for a week," Morton remembered.

"Hellos again, Lars." Stephano said, Larry squealing."HE ALMOST KNOWS MY NAME!" He fainted."Imagine how Carmen would feel when she finds out she's been replaced by a talking, sarcastic golden statue." Melody thought.

"The forests..." Ryder said, going into Fetal Position."I hate you, Luke! I hate you!" Kyloyn said as she punched Lukase in the face."Stop it!" Stephano looked at them.

"If you want this to happen to any of you, I suggest you follow me," Stephano walked down the hall, everyone following him except Melody and Erin, who hung back.

"I'm pretty sure he works with the Untrusted Statues," Erin said."It says on the wiki." "How do you know what a Untrusted Statue is?" Melody asked."Larry's not the only one who played that game."

As everyone walked along, Stephano stopped for a moment."Stop," he said."I think I hear something." Everyone stood still, before a loud fart could be heard. Stephano made an appalled face again, turning around."Who the hell did that?" He asked.

Everyone pointed at Bowser. "This is what you get when you eat 15 tacos on Taco Tuesday and Thursday, and eat 23 fajitas on Fajita Friday!" Bowser said as he farted again.

"The farts are toxic to us!" Violent said as she put on a haz-mat suit, everyone doing the same."We must put you with the fangirls!" Violent said as she grabbed Bowser and lifted him up.

"How is this possible?!" Bowser asked.

**(I gave her super strength.)**

Violent climbed up a ladder and opened the door. Fangirls were pouring in, Violent threw Bowser out, shutting the door."Fangirls won't last his farts." She smiled evilly. Everyone climbed up the ladder, and found out that the Monty Moles and Magikoopas fixed the studio.

"Whoa!" Lemmy said as he looked around."They gave us our own chairs!" Melody sat down in her chair, which was black and electric blue."Feels like a throne." She pointed out. Everyone sat in their chairs, which were their favorite colors.

"Time for the next set of questions," Kamek said, looking at the camera."We can put this on T.V!" "WE KNOW!" Everyone said as Kamek murmured,"Sheesh." and handed Morton the questions.

"These questions come from PixlPower15859!" Morton answered, while Chase said,"Not again."

_Questions to Ask The Koopas:_

_Ludwig: ...give me back my recorder, I need it to hit someone on the head._

_ Lemmy: *gives 1,000,000,000 packages of bacon* I found these in _Bowser's_ room._

_ Roy: I found a Princess Peach poster labeled, "Belongs To Roy," in Bowser's handwriting. Who does it belong to?_

_ Iggy: I feel sorry for your fear of ducks. *gives hug*_

_ Larry: Someone named ceiling cat is looking for you..._

_ Bowser: Due to a black hole in Super Mario Galaxy, it seems you have a fear of black holes. Well, I sent an experiment that create ls black holes. It's name is Holio, so of you find it...Enjoy facing your fear!_

"Thank you," Iggy said as he hugged PixlPower15859."It helps me know that people care." Rosey hugged him too.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Larry hid under the table."I THOUGHT HE WAS GONE!"

"Apparently, he's still made at you for killing Basement Cat. Now, there's no chaos in the cat world." Kamek said mysteriously."Which means that everyone's perfect. No impurities." Everyone backed away carefully.

"Don't you mean Nowig?" Ryder said as Nowig handed PixlPower15859 his recorder back, while Bowser ran in."Hey, Fatty," Dimioria said as she chilled in her chair."Did the fangirls die?"

"VAIT A MINUTE!" Nowig yelled to the ceiling."DID YOU JUST CALL ME NOWIG?"

**(No...)**

"YAYYYYYYYYYY! BACON!" Lemmy said as bacon fell from the sky."Bacon in the sky with diamonds! Bacon in the sky with diamonds!"

Roy looked at his father with an eyebrow raised."You really try to frame it on me, huh? I have a girlfriend!"

"No! There's a demon out there!" Bowser hid behind Kamek as the 'demon' came it. It was a little teddy bear."Oh my Grambi, that's cute!" Erin came over and picked up the teddy bear."Oh my Grambi, I'm gonna call you Tim!"

"Actually, that's Holio..." Iggy said, but Erin still hugged the bear."Who cares! This is Tim, or Holio. It has to have a real name!" Holio, or Tim, hopped down from Erin's arms and walked toward Bowser.

"Get it away!" Bowser stood on a table, picking up his skirt."This is really sad." Melody shook her head and looked up at the ceiling."Did you get the response from The HINT yet for losing the questions?"

**(Yep. I'll read it to you:**

**Great job idiotic and stupid, but i will take my anger on your charactets.  
>In exactly six seconds a wheel will apear and each character will spin it wich will chose their horendous demise. Simple as that.<br>Also you can add a humilate-a-thon next chapter.)**

"The HINT's right, y'know?" Bowser said, still on the table. Melody pulled out an umbrella as it started to rain indoors."Now you made the authoress sad! Shame on you!" Melody took her fingers and rubbed them together."Come on, let's shame Bowser."

"Shame!" Everyone shamed Bowser, who just shrugged."I don't give a damn thing about that mitch!"

"It's okay, Authoress in the Sky." Larry said."I forget things sometimes, like feeding Chompy." "THAT'S why he attacked me!" Iggy recalled."But I forgive you, Larry.

"See," Larry said."He forgave me. I forgive you."

**(Thanks, Larry. Let's begin.)  
><strong>

It stopped raining and a random wheel appeared. Everyone turned to the wheel."So...who's going first?" Kamek asked, looking at the ceiling.

**(Hold on... *sticks hand into hat and pulls out a name* Junior!)**

Junior hopped up to the wheel and spun it. It landed on a card. Bowser Jr. held it up to the ceiling so the authoress could read it, since he couldn't.

**(Junior, you have to juggle flaming knives. Blindfolded.)**

"Can't I get an easier one?" Junior asked the ceiling as someone appeared."Hey, D!" Larry waved to D. "Sorry man," D told Junior as she blindfolded him and balanced the knives in his hands."That's what you get when you lose a guest's questions."

"Now just focus. That's all you have to do." D explained as Junior threw the knives in the air and caught them."I did it!" "Keep going!" Junior kept throwing them and catching them, until Morton told him,"Great job, Junior!"

"Thanks!" Junior as he caught two of the knives, but one landed on his hair, which caught fire. "Is that BBQ?" Junior asked, but he soon burned to a crisp.

"JUNIOR!" Bowser went to the ashes of his son."YOU WEREN'T SO WEIRD!" "Calm down," Erin said."He has three extra lives." As soon as she said that, Junior respawned."Did I win?"

"No, you burnt to a crisp." Nowig said grimly."Since you are being a douche, Nowig, you're next." D stepped aside as Nowig spun the wheel of demise.

"Your demise is..." D looked at the card."_The human pinata!_" Soon, random people came and gave Nowig a makeover. He was hanging from a pole, dressed like a donkey."Are you guys going to knock me down?" He asked."Erin! Bring them in!" D commanded.

Erin was nicely dressed up like a baseball player, with toads following in behind her."Who are these people?" Nowig asked."Friends and teammates from the Junior Baseball League." She pulled her hat down."And we hit the ball pretty hard. Let's do this!"

"Wait, I changed my mind-ack!" Nowig couldn't finish, as he was painfully pelted by wooden baseball bats hard."WHY, GRAMBI, WHY!" Nowig cried as he was beat up painfully to death. He respawned next to Junior luckily.

"Where's the candy?" One boy asked."Yeah! We didn't ask our moms to drive us here without getting something!" A girl said. D snapped her fingers and candy, coin bags, and new baseball bats fell from the sky, the kids cheering.

"Okay, kids!" D told the kids."You didn't see, hear, or did any of this. And if they ask you where you got the coin bags and candy, tell them it was from the lawyer down the street."

"Yay!" The kids left the building, beating up fangirls who came close to their candy. "Double demise: Dimioria and Alyssa!" Dimioria hopped up with Alyssa."You know I can't die, right?"

"I know, that's why I made you mortal." D said."Now spin the freakin' wheel!" "Alright!" Alyssa spun the wheel and it landed on a card, which D picked up.

"_Let leeches suck your body fluids._" D looked at the card."Seems reasonable." She snapped her fingers and a hot tub full of leeches appeared."Put on a bathing suit, if I were you."

Alyssa went backstage and came out wearing a two-piece. Both were black with red lacing. Lukase whistled, but Dimioria slapped him."I'll keep my clothes on." Dimioria took off her boots and stepped in the hot tub, Alyssa doing the same. After a while, D told the two, "Come on out."

Both of them went out, and they looked pale. Some leeches were still on them, sucking the vital fluids."If you need me, I gonna sleep on the comfy ground." Alyssa swayed and fell on the ground, passed out. Dimioria fell on the ground.

"I think they had enough, don't you think?" Everyone nodded and D snapped her fingers. Alyssa's skin wasn't pale anymore and Dimioria got her immortality back."Well, that wasn't _so_ bad." Alyssa stretched her arms.

"Morton!" D called out as Morton came up and spun the wheel. D took the card."_Wear this._" D held up a mankini."What's that? A mankini?" Morton asked and D nodded."Put this on, 'cause you need this for the next part."

Morton went backstage and came out wearing the mankini."Dear Grambi, save us!" Lukase said as he covered his eyes. Larry covered Junior's eyes quickly before he could see."All that fat...is just hanging there." The OC's shivered.

"You have to jump into a pit of piranha plants," D said. She snapped her fingers and a diving board with a pool full of piranha plants appeared. Morton started to climb up the ladder and looked down."Don't look down, Morton!" Larry said."It just makes them bloodthirsty for your kiwis!"

"Kiwis?" Violent asked before Larry whispered in her ear."Oh, _those_ kiwis. Don't look down; a man's kiwis are his pride!" Violent said."Don't lose them!" "I trying not to!" Morton said, looking down. "I'm done," Stephano got up and went to the ladder and started to climb it. When he got to the top, he pulled out his sword.

"Jump, Moron." Stephano said."You have to be a brave turtle. Just close your eyes and jump." Morton nodded, closed his eyes and jumped. Unfortunately, Stephano was near the edge of the board and when Morton jumped, the board bounced and Stephano fell over into the pool of piranha plants.

"Oh, my, GRAMBI!" Morton cried out."They're eating me!" "Protect your kiwis!" Violent yelled at him. Stephano rolled around in the plants."This feels weird." He said in his French accent, before being engulfed by the plants. Morton put his hands down there before also being eaten by the plants.

Soon, both of them respawned next to the others."What the hell was that?" Stephano asked D."Don't know, but everyone else has to do one thing because we have to end the show now."

D picked up a random card. She had a worried face."Everyone else must fight mobs hand-to-hand combat style. Don't worry; they're Minecraft mobs." She said."You won't get die...I think." D snapped her fingers.

Everyone else was in a Minecraft forest, everything dark and foggy."I'm scared, Dad." Larry whimpered."Me too; that demon's in here." Bowser turned his eyes to Holio, who was in Erin's arms."You'll protect me, right Tim?"

Holio nodded, before they heard a wolf howl. A couple of red eyes came out of the shadows, revealing cave spiders and spiders. One of the cave spiders lunged and bit Larry on the neck."Larry!" Violent said, kneeling to his side.

"Don't worry about me," Larry said."I'm almost dead, anyway. The cave spiders have a poison effect." Larry said, before disappearing and respawning outside the area."Lucky." Wendy said, before falling over, an arrow in her back. A skeleton appeared, bow in hand.

Soon, the remaining people were quickly surrounded by mobs of every kind in Minecraft: creepers, skeletons, spiders, zombies, silverfish, slimes, magma cubes, ghasts, and blazes.

"There's too many!" Violent said as she punched away a zombie."I know! Rosey!" Iggy said as Rosey was sadly blown up by a creeper."ROSEY!" Iggy looked up in the rain."Since when did it started raining?" Violent asked.

"Hold on," D said as she typed the command: /toggledownfall and the rain stopped. "Watch out!" Bowser told Violent as a creeper came up on her."SURPRISE, MOTHERDUCKER!" The creeper exploded, taking Violent with him. She respawned next to D and the others.

Iggy was quickly consumed by some silverfish, before appearing next to Rosey."Rosey!" Iggy said."Iggy!" Rosey hugged Ludwig, the female OC's saying,"Aww!"

Alyssa made a face as Roy teleported out of the arena."How'd you die?" She asked him."A slime ate me. It felt wrong. Just wrong." He shivered as Melody transported next to him, covered in black soot.

"Ghast got you?" Roy asked his girlfriend."No, a blaze did. And also a ghast." Melody crossed her arms."Stupid crybabies." Bowser was punching away some zombies, when a grin appeared on Erin's face.

"Tim," Erin told Holio."Sic him." Holio hopped down from Erin's arms, as she was blown up by a creeper and grabbed on Bowser."Get it off me!" Bowser shook his leg as he made zombies kill Alli, skeletons shoot down Chase, and silverfish kill Lemmy. All three of them respawned.

"I hate Bowser," Alli told Chase."Yep, he's pretty cheap." "This is taking too long," D said and pressed a button that said 'Water'. Water gushed out and filled up the arena, killing everyone else. They respawned next to the victims.

"That's all we have for toady, so sent in them questions!" D said, smiling."And the HINT, I won't lose your questions this time."

"You won't or you will?" Bowser asked her. D raised an eyebrow.

"This was Ask The Koopas and goodnight. Now Kamek, turn off the camera so that people won't see me kicking Bowser's ass." She pulled up her sleeves."Oh sh-"

The camera was quickly turned off as Bowser was screaming like a little girl as D beat him up.

**Hope you guys liked this. This was my longest chapter yet:4,192 words. Yay for goals! The HINT, I promise I won't lose your questions. And Bowser says I will, then I will punch him again. Read, review, and PM your questions!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoped you guys liked the chapter before. I put in so many trolls that I hoped you noticed by Morton's durka durs. There is a new character today, and it's The HINT for the first time in forever(see what I did there?)**

**So today's chapter is a humiliate-a-thon, as suggested by the HINT. Time for the disclaimer and let's get this show on the road!**

**The Koopalings, Kamek, and Bowser belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, Erin, Dimioria, Lukase, Crevincie, and Hermione belongs to me(I got rid half of The Spirits of Discord cause I can :D!)**

**Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004**

**Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction**

**Chase belongs to PixlPower15859**

**Rosey belongs to Jennette Violet**

**Violent belongs to kookylover98**

**The HINT belongs to himself. Enjoy today's chapter.  
><strong>

"Apples are sweet." Alyssa told Bowser.

"Bananas are sweeter," He answered.

"Cantaloupes are very sweet," Chase caught on to the chain.

"Durians are very spicy," Dimioria ate some as she said that.(Yes, it's an actual fruit. Look it up!)

"Eggplants are tasty, even though they're aren't a fruit!" Erin clapped her hands together.

"Fruits are healthy for you! Yay!" Lemmy said, falling off his chair.

"Grapefruits are really sour at times," Roy stretched and cracked his knuckles.

"Have you even tried a durian?" Lukase asked Dimioria, who answered.

"It's very spicy, but good."

"Jumping beans are real," Larry told Iggy, holding one up.

"Kangaroos live in there?" Junior asked Iggy, who shrugged.

"Larry, do kangaroos live in there?" Iggy asked him.

"Maybe, I don't know. Ask Ludwig," Larry turned to Ludwig, who was brushing his hair.

"No, there are no kangaroos in there," Ludwig said."Only the larvae of a moth make the beans 'jump'."

"People don't eat much fruit these days," Hermione told everyone.

"Quails eat fruit as well," Lukase said happily."Right," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Starfruit is really good!" Morton said.

"That's an opinion," Ludwig stated when the OC's and Stephano walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Violent asked them, but she was shushed.

"X-treme sentences that are alphabetically in order," Lukase replied to the question.

"You can play next time you come," Wendy said.

"Zebras eat grass!" Bowser fist-bumped in the air."Got the last word!"

Everyone was in inner turmoil as they were figuring out that zebras aren't a kind of fruit. Then again, Bowser couldn't tell the different between an apple and an orange.

"HEY!" Bowser said."I HEARD THAT!"

**(No, you didn't...)**

A frying pan appeared out of nowhere and hit Bowser on the head, knocking him out."That'll keep him quiet for a while..." Lukase smiled evilly and rubbed his hands together."Give me the frying pan," Dimioria told the ceiling.

The frying pan appeared in her hand and Dimioria, smiling, whacked Lukase out cold next to Bowser."That'll keep him quiet for a while..."

**(Anyway, on to today's agenda!)**

"I never heard you say that word before," Larry asked the ceiling."Me neither." Everyone nodded in agreement.

**(I got one from Nastasia, deal with it. We have a special guest!)**

"Really?" Junior asked."Is it Rosalina?"

"Um, no," Rosey said."Rosalina got a restraining order on you. From D."

"Dang it, D!" Junior said."Is it Barney?" Lemmy asked the ceiling excitedly.

"No," Bowser said."Get with the program. No one we like is coming!- Is Peach coming?" He sat in a chair and stared at the ceiling.

**(For goodness sakes, no. Get with the program it's neither of those people! It's THE HINT!)**

As on cue, a green ghost appeared on the stage. He was wearing aviator goggles on his head and was eating a banana."Are you eating a banana?" Bowser asked THE HINT, who just woke up.

"Thought that would last longer," Dimioria thought for a moment.

"You got a problem with that, Fatback. Or are you too dumb, Peabrain?" "DOUBLE BURN!" Junior and Lukase pointed at Bowser."You need some ice for that burn?" Chase asked him, ice coming from his hand.

"Are you an ice wizard?" Lemmy asked Chase."Um, yes, didn't the authoress tell you that?" The koopa looked to the ceiling, a blank look on his face.

**(I forgot, okay? Sometimes, you need to Let It Go.)**

Everyone had a 'I saw what you did there' face."That's really cool, 'cause **For The First Time in Forever**, I've noticed that." Larry smiled creepily.

"Remember, **Love Is An Open Door**!" Wendy randomly blurted out.

"Is there a **Fixer Upper** somewhere **Over The Rainbow**?" Ludwig cleverly came up with."Let's begin." THE HINT said."Okay, let's shorten that to H, okay?" Erin asked him."'Cause I'm not saying that full name, no offense."

"Is this fine?" H asked the ceiling annoyingly."Yep, that's fine. Really great!" Erin smiled a forced smile.

**(Yeah, makes it easier. Now, a little gift from THE HINT himself.)**

There was a giant buzzing noise coming from outside, as well as a ton of screams of terror."What noise would be _that_ loud to scare off fangirls?" Larry covered his ears."Let's find out, shall we?" Morton opened the door.

"Whoa," Everyone said as they saw a giant orange spaceship with yellow stars land in the front yard."Well, at least the drove off the fangirls," Violent shrugged and everyone agreed.

"Let's check this baby out," Lukase walked up to the ship and knocked on the door."Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Is he crazy?" Larry asked Dimioria, who was sipping some coffee."No, he's insane. Like the most of us." She answered, as the door opened and everyone walked inside."Whoa, look at this place." Violent said, and everyone nodded.

**(Let me read what he wrote for me. Luckily, the last chapter made up for his anger. _Well, you made it up for me so i will give you guys a gift for all the entertainment, STARSHIP LEMMY._  
><em>This ship has launch stars to transport you to many places, and the ship has luxury beds, gold plated toilets and 24 hour massues, for the OC's, Lemmy, Iggy, and kamek<em>  
><em>There are also many rooms that have all youre torturing needs, but wait there's more, if you make me enjoy this chapter you will also get this free membership card for all your torture and humiliation needs, thats the starship and the mebership card for just 5 dollars.<em>  
><em>Just order in the website WWW. .<em>  
><em>You will also get me, THE HINT, on your show. Description will be in other revieuw.<em>)**

"This guy does not know how to spell," Bowser said. H looked very angry, because he lifted Bowser with ease and threw him in the dumper."I guess you can say that he's now Dumpser."

"BURN!" Lukase smiled happily and stuck two thumbs up."IN YOUR FACE, OLD MAN!" Kamek told Bowser."I'M _SO_ HAPPY THAT I'M THE BOSS FOR ONCE!" Then, he ripped his dress off.

"COVER THAT UP!" Dimioria covered Crevincie's eyes."MY EYES BURN SO MUCH!" Larry rolled around the ground, covering his eyes."Every second I look at it, it means another year of therapy." Violent covered her eyes.

**(Dear Grambi, put this shirt on, man!)**

A shirt appeared on Kamek, which said 'REAL WORLD OR BUST!'. "This is some sort of reference to another story," Alyssa thought for a moment."Is it gone?" Larry said, uncovering his eyes."Yes, it's gone." Dimioria told him, uncovering her brother's eyes.

"Let's move on to the questions so we can forget about this," Erin said, grabbing a random sheet of floating paper out of the air."Melody, your turn."

"Wait, Morton read first last. Shouldn't I have read first last time?" Melody asked the ceiling.

**(Don't blame me. I'm listening to _Sing_ and isn't paying much attention. Just read.)**

"That's my song!" Lukase answered."Nobody cares, Lukase." Hermione told him.

"These come from Leopardbreath!" Melody read the question sheet.

_Leopardbreath_

_I love questions!_  
><em> Ludwig: Why are you so amazing? I love everything about you. Your accent is amazing. So is your hair. <em>  
><em> Lemmy: Why are you so... you? <em>  
><em> Roy: GIVE ME YOUR SUNGLASSES I WANT THEM!<em>  
><em> Larry: I like you, sort of. Why are you so easy to defeat?<em>  
><em> Bowser: Wanna form an alliance with my amazing kingdom, Powerlandia? We are famous for the catatine, a cross between a guillotine and a catapult. It cuts your head off and catauplts it into another dimention, and your punishment is that you have to find it and have a very painful surgery to get it sewn back on.<em>  
><em> Junior: YOU ARE MY SECOND FAVORITE AFTER LUDDY! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?<em>

"I don't have hair anymore," Ludwig said and sad music started to play."Where is THAT MUSIC COMING FROM?" Bowser yelled at everyone.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, some random goomba runs off."GARY?! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!" Bowser breathed some fire in the direction Gary ran off.

"NEVAH!" Roy ran across the stage as Leopardbreath followed the koopa. Melody raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"I don't know. It's cute that way! Yay!" Lemmy answered."Then why do you always say 'Yay' after every sentence?" Lukase asked the little koopa.

"Because that's mandatory. Yay!" Lukase backed away and sat next to Violent. "That. sounds. AWESOME!" Bowser answered."OF COURSE I WANNA SEE MARIO GET BACK HIS HEAD AFTER IT BEING DECAPITATED AND FIRED AWAY INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION, GETTING PAINFULLY SEWN BACK ON, ALL BY A CATATINE!"

"Where do I get one of those?" Dimioria counted some coins in her hands."Do I have to go to Powerlandia?" "GIVE ME THOSE COINS!" Bowser charged toward her, but Dimioria pulled her hand back, making Bowser fall out of a random window.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Bowser said as he fell out."Part of me feels that he deserved it." Dimioria clutched her coins closely.

"I don't know," Larry shrugged."Probably 'cause I'm the first one defeated."

"I feel sad, because nobody likes me that much," Bowser Junior started."Everyone l=just likes me because I'm cool and such, but Ludwig hates me because I stole the heir to the throne, which is supposed to be Ludwig. But I don't get why everyone else likes me, because I look exactly like my dad when he was little. But what is the purpose of life if we look exactly the same?"

"That. Was very deep," Hermione said as everyone was crying."That was _so_ beautiful!" Lukase wiped a tear from his eye."I mean, he's right. What _is_ the purpose of life if we look the same?"

"They're called twins, Lukase." Dimioria snatched another piece of paper and looked at it."Since we're not going in alphabetical order anymore, might as well read this before D cuts me out and the rest of my siblings off the show. These questions are from PixlPower15859!"

_PixlPower15859_

_Cah-westions!_

_ Nowig: I bet Ylvis and his foxes are proud. _

_ Lemmy: Someone at the circus who claims to be your girlfriend said to meet you at the beach where I paint couple's portraits._

_ Iggy: Do you like like Rosey?_

_ Chase: As I know, you gossip on secrets. So, what are Larry's secrets?_

_ Erin: You like Holio/Tim?_

_ Bye!_

"I LOVE TIM!" Erin hugged Holio."Because he scares Bowser, because he kidnapped me to babysit his demon spawn. But that's how we became friends!"

"They probably are," Nowig pointed to the foxes and Ylvis."WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?" Ylvis said.

"Nothing, because the foxes will be killed if you and your foxes don't go in that fountain," Dimioria had a hunting cap and a musket in her hand."Okay, sheeh," Ylvis and the foxes walked over to the fountain, where One Direction and Miley Cyrus were.

"IT'S MY LIFE, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO!" Miley Cyrus said as she twerked.

"Not really, you can't. You're just a young adult who chose the wrong path. And you, One Direction, you're fine." Dimioria continued."Dimioria, you suck the life out of everything." Morton pointed out.

"That's just who I am," Dimioria shrugged as she grabbed another sheet of paper from the sky and gave it to Lukase."Read it."

"I know that Larry's scared of his girlfriend," Chase replied, which everyone went out laughing."You're scared of your girlfriend?" Alli asked as she kept laughing.

"You should be," Bowser told them all."She's a fire element, I told him he shouldn't date her, but Larry pulled out the 'I can choose who I want to date and you will like her' card. Carmen gave me a third degree burn on my-"

"We're done here," Larry said."Really? I can use the launch star!" Lemmy walked over to one that had a picture of a beach and hopped on it. The launch star launched him off, Lemmy saying,"Whee!"

"Lucky," Bowser murmured to himself.

"This question is from some guy named Sol1234," Lukase looked at the question.

_dear Bowser _

_ would you date a Pretty Dragoness?_

"HELL NO! BESIDES, I'M HAPPILY MARRIED TO SOME WOMEN NAMED LINDA AND WE ARE EXPECTING A NEW CHILD, NAMED ROSE!" Bowser answered.

"Which I wish we wouldn't have," Alyssa murmured to herself.

The stage shook as three roars came in from the distance."You shouldn't have upset her. Now, she's bringing her older siblings, one of them dead." Lukase looked out the window.

"Don't worry," Bowser told Lukase."I'm in an alliance with Powerlandia!" "I'm older than you, so I know more." Lukase said."And I know that you have to sign some papers,"

"He's right for once," Dimioria told Bowser."Where are we going to get a lawyer?"

"Right here," D appeared again."I only appear for legal matters and I see that you need an alliance approved?"

Bowser nodded, while D fixed her glasses."No problem, all I need to do is to approve some papers, then you and the person who set up the alliance to sign the papers."

"And what do you mean by a couple?" Nowig asked the lawyer."By a couple, I mean a whole stack." D snapped her fingers and a desk appeared. She reached in her bag(it's bigger in the inside than the outside.)and pulled out a whole stack of legal papers. D set it on the desk.

"All I need to do I stamp these papers," D quickly stamped the papers, until she left one unstamped."Bowser, sign here, here, initial there." She gave Bowser a pen and he signed the paper."Now, where's Leopardbreath?"

"You didn't have to tie her up!" A voice yelled from somewhere and everyone turned to Roy yelling at Melody, who was tying up Leopardbreath."I didn't want her to steal your glasses!" Melody shot back.

"Step aside, we have a legal matter to discuss," D told them and they backed off."Miss. Leopardbreath, can you sign this paper, indicating that the alliance between Powerlandia and Koopa Kastle is legal?" She held out a pen.

Leopardbreath muttered under the rope and took the pen from D. She used her free hand and wrote her signature. D stamped it and it disappeared."Thank you for your cooperation, you two." she snapped her fingers and her and Leopardbreath disappeared to somewhere.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Larry asked."Why don't we play Would you Rather? Yay!" Lemmy hopped up as everyone groaned.

**Two hours...later**

Everyone was sitting in a circle, crossing their legs together. "Let's start; Junior, you first!" Lemmy said. "It can be good or bad! Yay!"

"Alright, um, Dad," Junior started. "Would you rather have no clothes and be rich, or have clothes and be poor?"

"Easy! I would have no clothes and be rich!" Bowser replied.

**(Are you sure you wouldn't take the second option?)**

Bowser grunted, still sticking with the first option.

**(All right, then. Not my fault.)**

There was a cloud of smoke and everyone coughed. When it disappeared, Bowser was standing in the middle of gold coins, naked! Luckily, there was a CENSORED bar put there by the authoress.

"Oh my grambi, what did I just see?" Lukase rubbed his eyes. "I need some bleach to clean out my eyes."

"Thank Grambi for the CENSORED bar," Dimioria commented. "before it could do some _real_ damage."

"Like scarring us for life." Lukase replied. "Bowsles, your turn." He pointed to the turtle.

"I'M NOT A TURTLE!" Bowser called out to the ceiling. "Anyway, Alyssa, would you rather be...a Teletubbie or...a My Little Pony?"

"Depends which one is creepier: talking ponies or having a T.V. for a stomach. But since I don't even know what the hell is a Teletubbie...I'll be a My Little Pony. But I wanna be a pegasus like Rainbow Dash!"

She poofed, and a pegasus appeared right where she was standing. The pegasus was black with red highlights, like the original Alyssa. "How do I look?" The pegasus asked.

"You actually look like you did before," Lukase commented, the pegasus smiling. "How long do the effects last, authoress?"

**(At least five to ten chapters, depending what the readers think.)**

"I want it to last for ten!" Alyssa flew upside-down. "Your turn," Dimioria told the pegasus as she shuffled some cards.

"Violent, would you rather," Alyssa started. "break up with Ludwig forcefully, or become Violet, literary."

"Violet, I'm not breaking up with him," Violent answered as Ludwig screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" behind her. "Uh, Violet," Ludwig asked his girlfriend. "you do realize that you're actually the color?"

Violent frowned, looking down at herself. She was purple. "Great, I'm a grape now." "A very cute grape," Ludwig shrugged, forcing a smile.

**(You know what? I'm too lazy to write any more would you rathers.)**

"Oh, COME ON! I WANTED TO SEE FATTY BOWSLES GET TORTURED!" H yelled at the ceiling.

**(I thought you had a room for that purpose?)**

"Burn." Lukase murmured to himself as H froze in place, trying to figure out what just happened.

**(Screw this, you're My Little Ponies now!)**

Everyone poofed and ponies that looked like them went in their place. "Oh hey, look," a goomba pointed to a stack of papers. "There's still some questions unanswered."

"WE KNOW THAT, GARY!" The cast yelled and Melody picked it up. "Random questions from thatkittymeow. And a lot of them, should we answer them all?"

"Why not, I'm bored," Bowser shrugged and sat in a chair. "These are the questions from thatkittymeow! And there are a lot of them, which is good, since we want to answer them all. You won't mind, thatkittymeow?"

_Lol! THIS IS SO FUCKING FUNNNYYYYYYYY! I WANNA ASK SOMESING:_

_ - Lemmy, are you gay? A little birdy told me you were..._  
><em> - Roy, Y U NOT THIN? (There, happy asshole I asked you a fucking question.)<em>  
><em> - Wendy, why are you a bitch sometime?<em>  
><em> - Melody or whatever you are: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING FUNNY?! LOOOOOOOOOL<em>  
><em> - Ludwig: Yo mama called and said stop wearing Ylvis' hair style!<em>  
><em> - iggy: hands up if you think he's a nrd *does not raise hand because iggy is cute*<em>  
><em> - larry: ._ . Ummm...errr...ooh! I KNOW! [i forgot. Fuck.] OH I REMEMBER! Can you twerk on Wendy for me? XP MUAHAHAHAHAAAAH<em>  
><em> - Morton: do you know ed sheeran? (Ah-lala-ly-la...)<em>  
><em> - melody: *hands melody a 17x22" glass pane* can u snap this over the most annoying one?! Thanks <em>

_ -all: hugs and kisses *mwa* . From thatkittenmeow, meow._

_Ok so oooooooone (two!) more things!_  
><em> First: whoever ghe fuck hosts this thing: am I pissing you off? No? Great. Because I like to ann-ASK stuff.<em>

_ Second: Lucas you fork. Boobs?! What would your momma say!_

_ Third: (I know I said 2...): Mor-ton? [knocks on a table] do you wanna build a snowmaaaan come on let's go and plaaaaay I nev-*my BFF Tianna comes up, duck tapes my mouth shut and pulls me off stage*_

_ Whoever called iggy a girl: WHATS UR PROBLEM! IGGYS NOT A GIRL. HES GOT A GF ! AND IF HE WERE A GIRL THAN THATD BE...ummmmm...what's it called? I forgot. *i remember it* *I run on stage and puke in the nearest trash bin that turned out to be the tub where you store the old answer sheets*_

_ And also, Larry, I dunno how but you some how got into my house. And you went in my private study. And now my pencil case is gone. Thanks-I needed that for school._

_Ok so oooooooone (two!) more things!_  
><em> First: whoever ghe fuck hosts this thing: am I pissing you off? No? Great. Because I like to ann-ASK stuff.<em>

_ Second: Lucas you fork. Boobs?! What would your momma say!_

_ Third: (I know I said 2...): Mor-ton? [knocks on a table] do you wanna build a snowmaaaan come on let's go and plaaaaay I nev-*my BFF Tianna comes up, duck tapes my mouth shut and pulls me off stage*_

_I am so annoying _  
><em> These are the questions! Ignore all the other posts by me (except post 1 :P)<em>

_ From thatkittenmeow, the one who posts a lot._

_ Umm and can you tell me if I didn't mention you?_

_ Ok so: _  
><em> Lemmy: you are like my favourite Koopa EVER! And Iggy and Larry too! *hands lemmy some bacon and a cure for rabies before you die from it because that'd be really sad *tear**<em>

_ Ludwig: haha! You have no hair! Here. *waves a stick at Ludwig's face* there ya go, your crazy, Ylvis-inspired hair is back, and it's PINK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D_

_ Wendy: meow. I don't wanna ask you anything, shemale. Oh wait-yah I do! What's with that man voice? (*snickers* shemale, heh)_

_ Fat Bowsles: look what junior did in his diaper!_

_ Iggy: do you know who twilight sparkle is? She loooooves science and books and stuff like that! I do too! We'd be best friends!_

_ Larry: stop stealing weed from the dude who's in that car *points at the black Ford car outside with a man smoking weed outside it* and also, somehow you got into my house and stole my pencil case from my private study! Thanks biatch I needed that for school!_

_ Ludwig: VHAT DOES ZE FOX ZAY?! _

_ Roy: your fat like wario._

_ Disturbed and Demented: ANSWER ME!_

_ Iggy: have you ever been suicidal because your mental issues?_

_ Fat Bowsles: your village called. They want their idiot back. [you in other words]_

_ Morton: do you wanna build a snow maaaan come on let's go and plaaaa-*bff Tianna walks up , duck tapes my mouth shut and pulls me away from the stage*_

"Huh, she is annoying," Roy murmured, before being punched my Violent. "She's trying not to," she shrugged.

"Yes." Morton said seriously. "I hate him." Gasps came from the ceiling, everyone looking up.

**(U NO LIKE ED SHEERAN?)**

"Okay..." Morton stepped away from the couch he was sitting at and sat on a stool, which broke on impact due to his fatness.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Roy laughed, rolling on the ground.

"You do realize she called you fat, right?" Iggy pointed out, Roy yelling at the ceiling, "HEY!"

**(It wasn't me. It was that very annoying thatkittymeow. I like her.)**

"I'M NOT A SHEMALE!" Wendy yelled in her man-voice.

"Shemale, shemale, shemale," Erin and Junior chanted under their breath, stopping when Wendy looked behind her. "Wendy, wendy, wendy," They chanted when she looked.

"Yeah I do," Iggy held a hoof up. "I'm a pony. I should know about her since I'm a genius."

"I don't know that man. In fact, I sell that weed to the bad part in town, but it got busted up by Dad," Larry whispered. "And I like the pink zebra pattern," he held it up to his hands and stroked it creepily. Everyone either backed or flew off from him.

"And I wonder how Carmen dates a creep," Dimioria asked Melody.

"NEVAH!" Larry said and jumped out the window." Aw, that was the 17x22 glass pane I needed to use," Melody sighed, before holding up another up. "Good thing I carry extra!"

"STICK!" Junior grabbed the stick and threw it out the window, the stick landing on Larry. "Ow!" "Why did he throw the stick out the window?" Violent asked Roy.

"Don't know,"

"RING DING DING DING DING DI DING DING!" Morton yelled as Nowig pushed him out the window. "Oh, come on!" Larry cried when Morton landed on him.

"He's the deadly sin, Lust," Dimioria shrugged as Lukase twitched a bit. "Crap! He's turning on! Someone hit him with something!"

"Don't worry, citizens!" Melody hopped up on a chair behind Lukase. "I will use this convenient 17x22 glass pane!" She brought it down on Lukase's head, who crumbled to the ground.

"Now, I will use these two pieces of what used to be a 17x22 glass pane on Bowser, 'cause he's cheap and fat!" She did the same thing, Bowser getting knocked out easily.

"And I'll use these four pieces that used to be a 17x22 glass pane on Lud-Nowig, because, what the hell, we all hate now he doesn't have any hair." Ludwig closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure the authoress is annoying too, so you're speaking her language," Melody dropped the pieces of glass on the floor, which was being picked up by Gary. "And thank you for the compliment."

"Thank you!" Lemmy nibbled on the medicine-injected bacon.

"Hands up if you think Iggy's a nerd!" Roy and all the cool kids raised their hands. _I wish that I could be like the cool kids! 'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in!  
><em>

"Who played that song?" Melody asked as Gary stepped away from the CD Player. "I'm not gay! I date a girl!" Lemmy yelled.

"I thought gay people had high-pitched voices?" Lukase woke up and asked, before getting knocked out again by Dimioria. "You'll thank me later." She replied.

"I'm just short!"

"And the old question bin is now ruined!" Melody clapped slowly. "Congratulations! And the word is-what was it?"

"Oh, it was -" Iggy replied, looking up at the ceiling. "Did you have to censor it?"

**(You really wanna know?)**

"Nevermind," The green haired pony looked down at the ground.

"HEY!"

"BURN!" Junior told his father, pointing fingers.

"Should we end the episode?" Hermione asked everyone. "We still need to answer some questions." Crevincie told her.

"I'M NOT A MITCH!" Wendy yelled in her man-voice. "O, really?" Larry asked her.

"Not really, because Rosey keeps me from doing it." Iggy held up a knife, but Rosey took it from his hoof.

"OH! JUNIOR SMUGGLED SOME PAINTS FROM MEXICO!" Erin yelled as Melody pulled some paints from his diaper. "And they're stinky."

"YAY! HUGS AND KISSES!" Lemmy hugged thatkittymeow happily. "And so ends a funny episode of: ASK THE KOOPAS!"

Suddenly, Lukase ran on the stage with sunglasses and a hat on. "Oh crap." Dimioria said.

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!" Everyone, forced by the authoress's writing powers, they flopped on the ground.

**One down, 9 more chapters to go! They must stay ponies for at least a week (5-10 chapters.) And Princesspop, your character will be added next chapter. Enjoy and I'll see you later!**

**Send in them questions via PM!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, welcome back to ASK THE KOOPAS! One person actually asked me about something, and I wanted to say this. Due to the fact I don't update lately, I make a couple of mistakes in the chapter. So I'm gonna try to update DAILY, so I won't forget about it.**

**Disclaimer: And it's a looooong list...**

**The Koopalings, Kamek, and Bowser belongs to Nintendo**

**Melody, Erin, Dimioria, Lukase, Crevincie, and Hermione belongs to me**

**Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004**

**Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction**

**Chase belongs to PixlPower15859**

**Rosey belongs to Jennette Violet**

**Violent belongs to kookylover98**

****The HINT belongs to himself.****

**And the newest member of this crazy crew, Cindy Pop belongs to Princess Pop! Enjoy today's chapter!**

"HI THERE, PEOPLES! IT'S ME, THE COOLEST KOOPA IN DA WORLD, BOWSER!" Bowser walked in the studio with a hipster hat and a jock's jacket he stole from the high school next door.

"You failed. Just. Failed." Dimioria flew into the room(remember, they're still My Little Ponies.), her siblings following behind her. The OC's entered next, Melody looking at Chase.

"Chase, you look the same as you do before."

"Why thank you!" The blue pony answered the comment. A snowflake hung around his neck.

"So, where are those damn koopalings?" Alyssa asked the audience, who simultaneously shrugged. "That's just weird." Violent replied, who was still violet.

"I guess we HAVE TO ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS without them," Melody opened the paper up, but various voices answered, "NO!" and smoke appeared. When it cleared, the koopalings and Lukase were sitting in the Klown Kar, which was horribly destroyed.

"MY KAR!" Bowser ran over to the Kar, and rubbed it, looking at his kids and Lukase. "What did you do to my BABY?"

"Looks like I can't drive anymore, now that I got these," Lukase held up his hooves. "But at least I can still shape-shift. Now, let's start those questions!"

"These questions are from the HINT!" Erin read, flapping her wings.

_Nice job, you got me right, aldo im a poltergeist so look it up. _  
><em> Also, it was casual monday (dont ask), so now he wears a labcoat with safety visors (bowser naked, retinas caught on fire).<em>

Everyone looked at H, who was wearing the exact clothes he described while he was eating a banana out of the air. "What? I'm a poltergeist. Deal with it."

"Okay..." Erin looked at the question sheet again.

_Now to ze q's:_  
><em> Ev: do you like the spaceship, it took me 3 minuuts to build it. Also here is youre membership card (give it to youre own oc).<em>  
><em> Nowig: here is a hair gtowth formula, dont worry, no side efects (side effects include hair turning against you).<em>  
><em> Lemmy: here is a life time supply of bacon.<em>  
><em> Morton: are you Morton.<em>  
><em> Leslie: im talking to you fatback, you burnt my retinas so im gonna throw you into the pit of a million deaths.<em>  
><em> Wendell: i brought your make up to live and there planning to kill you.<em>  
><em> Roy: i got a friend of mine who is obsessed with you, she talked about you for 10 months straight, then there was the shrine and a failed cloning experiment, now she wants to marry you and is not gonna stop, as much as it pains me to say this, ill have to protect you, bug if y fail (there is a huge chance) ill send you a wedding gift.<em>  
><em> Anyway what was y *gets hit in the neck by a dart*.<em>  
><em> Huh, looks like i failed already, well see youuuuuu at the weedddddinnnggggg *passes out, you can here maniacal laughter*.<em>  
><em> *female voice* thi video chat will self destruct in one second*<em>

"YES!" Everyone screamed at the ceiling, which involved a chair falling over.

**(Ouch!)**

"I thought it was _The Pit of a Thousand Deaths_," Lukase asked. "because I've been there before, and it's so awesome!"

"Meh, who cares," H picked up Bowser with his mind powers(since he's a poltergeist.) and threw him into _The Pit of a Million Deaths_ or something between those lines. I really don't care that much.

"Huh?" Ludwig asked the ceiling. "Wait! No! I already have hair-" Too late, the authoress dropped the potion on him. His Ylvis styled pink hair grew and faced him. The hair started attacking him.

"AHH! MY PINK AND FLUFFY HAIR IS ATTACKING ME!" "Did you read the warning, authoress?" Lukase asked.

**(Yes...*throws away bottle*)**

"Oh, okay then," Lukase told the ceiling.

"YAY!" Lemmy was showered by cooked bacon. "Nobody knows me except Claire," Morton sat on the ground and looked at a corner. "Who's Claire?" Everybody asked.

"My younger sister," Melody shrugged.

"Uh guys, look outside," Lukase pointed at a window and everyone looked out of it. A girl with a I HEART ROY! shirt and an army of living make-up were coming from the eastern side of the ship. Everyone looked at Wendy with a 'seriously, _that_ much make-up' face.

"What?" Wendy asked them. "It was a great deal!" They still kept doing the face. "Stop it!"

Lukase walked up to the front of the ship. "At least the ship has an auto pilot and-awesome! A membership card for the OC's, Lemmy, Iggy, and Kamek!" The card was made out of solid gold, so it weighted at least 25 pounds.

"Awe-some!" Iggy high-fived Kamek and Lemmy. "I guess he really doesn't like you," Melody touched Ludwig's lively, pink, Yvlis-styled hair. "I'm sorry. Next sheet of questions!"

"Dear Grambi, it's thatkittymeow again!" Bowser cried from _The Pit of a Million Deaths_, which H pushed him back in there.

_ITS ME AGAIN! (Oh no!)_  
><em> Authoress: I can't believe one of my fave authors like me :3<em>  
><em> Morton: to piss you off I will play ed sheeran on the CD player! *takes old cd out and puts ed sheerans album in the CD player*<em>  
><em> Roy: why are you so fat? And also why do you wear pink? Pink is for Wendell-I mean Wendy. <em>  
><em> Lemmy; I don't care if your gay your still cute and I still 3 u ;)<em>  
><em> Larry: WHY WERE YOU IN FLUTTERSHYS COTTAGE?! SHE AND DISCORD TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT!<em>  
><em> Everyone: introducing our new special guest...MARIO! <em>  
><em> Authoress and Melody: don't worry: he won't touch anyone because if he does, you will use this on him. *pulls out a tiny mushroom and gives it to melody* (those things make mario tiny) *pulls out a Venus fly trap and hands it to melody* (then just put him at the Venus fly trap and watch him be eaten alive (mwahahhaha!))<em>  
><em> Morton: your fat too?! 0.o<em>  
><em> Wendy: take bitch as a compliment. Bitch dog, dogs bark, barks grow on trees and trees are part of nature and nature is BEAUTIFUL.<em>  
><em> Iggy: you are not a nerd, your cool ;)<em>  
><em> Ludwig: Ludwig von Beethoven called; he wants his name back.<em>  
><em> Melody: have a 50x25" glass pane. Have 3 of em. <em>

_ And btw, since Ludwig can't be called Ludwig anymore, we will now know him has Kooky._

_ Everyone: love from thatkittenmeow (or thatkittymeow as you call me)._

**(Of course I do. I likes everyone. Except flammers, I'LL BE WATCHING FOR YOU!)**

"AND TO MAKE IT WORSE, IT WILL BE SUPER-GLUED TO THEM!" Erin put the super-glued headphones on and started playing the album. "YOU WILL LIKE HIM!" Morton was fine for a moment, but then he started rolling on the ground, trying to take the headphones off.

"It's for men, too," Roy put on a straight face when saying this. "And I'm not fat. It's chubbiness." "YOU DID NOT, YOU MITCH!" Wendy yelled in her man-voice.

"Why, thank you!" Lemmy grinned. "Everyone does! Even my girlfriend!"

"That you are gay?" Lukase asked him.

"No, I wasn't." Larry lied. "Yeah, you were. I saw you in Ponyville," Erin held up a video camera, and it had exactly what thatkittymeow described. "Where did you even get that?"

"From Pinkie Pie," Larry turned and murmured, "Memo: Next time, look for anyone before entering houses."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Everybody exclaimed, as Mario swung in the room on a vine. As soon as he entered, he became the pony version of himself and he fell on the ground, because he didn't have fingers. "IT'S-A ME, A-MARIO!"

"NOOOO!" Bowser fell to his knees-er hooves and looked at the sky. "WHY ME? WHY NOT VIOLENT OR MELODY!?"

"What's with us?" Violent and Melody asked at the same time. "And thank you! He touches me in my sleep." Everyone took some steps back quickly.

"I'm chubby." Morton said.

"No, you're fat. Now go sit in the corner and think about your life." Morton groaned as he sat in the corner once again and hitting his head against the wall.

"YOU WANNA GO, YOU DUCKIN' MITCH?! HUH!" Wendy put up her claws. "She cray-cray." Junior whispered.

"I know," Iggy put on sunglasses and walked into a wall. "Wow." Roy asked. "That really just happened."

"BURN! Sort of." Lukase shrugged and drank some red wine. "Aw! He's drinking!" Erin pointed at him.

"Really? I'm more than 1,000 years old, so I am allowed to."

"Oh."

Melody looked at the glass windows. "Thank you, thatkittymeow!" She thanked the ceiling. "Next question!"

Erin looked at the sheet and announced, "These questions are from...Shadow's Bodyguard!"

_Hi! I'm Shadow's Bodyguard, and my job is to make sure that Shadow is safe at all costs. So let's torture him!_  
><em> Bowser: Dress Shadow up in a Japanese princess dress!<em>  
><em> Ludwig: ...cuz all the cool kids, they seem to fit in! Echosmith FTW.<em>  
><em> Junior: Finish these lyrics! 'I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo...'<em>  
><em> Morton: You are my fav because no likes you :P.<em>  
><em> Wendy: Would you date Shadow, or nah?<em>  
><em> Larry: I would like my hairstyle back, pls.<em>  
><em> Ludwig: Shut up, Meg.<em>  
><em> Lemmy: Can I pinch your cheeks, PLSSSS?!<em>  
><em> Roy: WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE?! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M KOOPA TOO?!<em>  
><em> Iggy: Say this: 'I am sofa king, we todd ed.'<em>  
><em> Ocs: Wiggle wiggle wiggle. Do-do-do-do-do. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle.<em>

"REFERENCE!" Erin fell back in her chair. "TO A CHAPTER BEFORE!"

"Okay, but it's gonna be suicide..." Bowser grabbed a Japanese princess dress.

**5 HOURS LATER...**

Shadow's right eye twitched as he was wearing a princess dress. Everyone rolled on the ground laughing at the man. "Oh. my. freaking Grambi. You look hilarious!" Melody pointed at him.

"Lemme take a selfie," Lukase took out his phone and posed with Shadow. He snapped a photo and sent it to Koopagram.

"Yeah," Ludwig said. "Duckthewhat."

"Imma pony," Junior shrugged. "What's wrong with you?! Saying that to a six-year old!"

Everyone looked at him with a mitch-please face. "YAH! SOMEBODY OTHER THAN CLAIRE LIKES ME!" Morton whimpered when Roy pointed to the corner. "Depends if he's cute."

"And if he likes bald girls," Iggy told her, Roy high-fiving him in reply.

"Who the duck is Meg?" Ludwig asked the ceiling the question. "No, you're not. Or are you?" Dramatic music played in the background when Roy said it.

"DAMN IT, GARY!" Bowser breathed fire in Gary the goomba's direction, which ran off with his hair on fire.

"I am sofa king, we todd ed."

Roy broke down laughing. Lukase did too, but it took him a while to get the joke. "What? What did it mean?"

Lukase kept laughing between words. "You- just called- yourself- a ducking- retard!" He rolled on the ground, still laughing.

"Just a ittle bittle," Melody laughed as the other oc's joined her, except Rosey, who was comforting Iggy. "You're not a retard; you're smarter than the rest of them, like Ludwig."

Iggy sniffed, while Erin read the questions while doing a handstand. "These questions are from AlliTheSuperGenius004!"

_I saw your questions, and I thought they were funny. So, for asking questions for me, I'm going to ask questions for you! _

_ Here are le questions! _

_ Bowser: Why are you so... LAME? And if you deny, name one reason why you think you are so awesome._

_ Ludwig: Besides blue, what's your favorite color?_

_ Lemmy: Where did you get your ball? And can I have one too?_

_ Roy: Which is more important: your glasses or your muscles?_

_ Iggy: Can I have a chain chomp? _

_ Wendy: What's your favorite type of makeup product (ex. lipstick, blush, eye shadow, etc.)_

_ Morton: How long is the longest speech you ever told?_

_ Larry: Out of all your plants, which type is your favorite?_

_ Junior: What was the first peice of art you ever created?_

_ All Spirits of Discord: Ever heard of the Demons of Evil? They're just like you; they have evil intentions, are all siblings, and have pointless arguments too! _

_ Everyone: What's it like being ponies?_

"Because I'm awesome," Everyone hoof-palmed when Bowser answered that.

Ludwig grunted. "I only like blue-" Violent stared intently at him. "-and violet."

"I got it from Kroger's and sure!" Lemmy threw a ball into the audience. "Wait, Kroger doesn't sell balls like this."

"It's custom-made, because Dad threatened to sue them, and he usually wins because he threatens to sue them. Yay!"

Everyone shrugged it off. "Makes sense about that." Lukase said.

"NOOOO! MY PRECIOUSES ARE MINE!" Iggy stroked the chain-chomps. "I guess that's a 'no' then..." Alli frowned. "I want a chain-chomp..."

Roy scoffed. "Neither, cause Melody's more important than the two." All the girl oc's except Melody and Erin swooned. "Girly girls." Erin scoffed.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Everyone screamed as Morton started his speech. "Actually, it was about cake and a farmer's market. You see, I was three when this happened at the fair. King Dad and Queen Mom took me and everyone else when a baker came up to me and asked "Would you like a piece of cake..."

**3 HOURS LATER**

"And that's why we were banned from the fair for a year," Everyone already passed out to the first hour, so Morton sat alone in the stage, until a foghorn woke all of them up."

"I LIKE LIPSTICK!" Wendy yelled when she snapped from her dreamscape. "I LIKE FIRE PIRHANAS BECAUSE THEY'RE ADORABLE WHENTHEY BREATHE FIRE ON ERIN!

Erin slapped Larry on the face. "ARE YOU DUCKING SERIOUS?"

"I RECREATED THE MONA LISA!" Junior yelled, everyone looking at him. "You recreated the Mona Lisa?" Bowser asked.

"Duh," Junior shrugged. "When I was two!"

"It's not that bad, really," Ludwig spoke for everybody. "Some of us can fly, some of us can use magic, while most of us can do random crap."

"Is there at least one that's like me?" Hermione asked as she pointed to her fighting and sleeping siblings. "HEY!" Bowser pointed to the rest of the Spirits of Discord, who were looking through the window.

"Give me the broom." Erin got a broom from Melody and went up to whack them. "Get out of here!" She whacked them a couple of times after Kyloyn hissed at her.

"If this is a Gravity Falls reference, that must mean...oh crap." Dimoiria looked out the window to see Bowser summoning something outside. "You better not summon _him_! I owe him favors!"

Bowser looked up at him, his eyes glowing blue. "What's he summoning?" Larry asked as time slowed down a bit. "Him." Dimioria growled when he appeared, an evil laugh in the background.

The man who appeared was not even a man, but as a yellow triangle. The yellow triangle had black, thin arms and a black top hat and matching bowtie. He was swinging his cane like there was not care in the world.

He looked around, murmuring to himself. "I like it here, oh hey, Dimioria! How's the family?" He floated down to Dimioria, who was grumbling to herself. "Who exactly are you?" Ludwig asked the triangle.

"Name's Bill Cipher, and nice hairdo. Did you steal that from Ylvis?" Bill inspected Ludwig and his siblings, musing, "Yep. I'm surrounded by ponies."

"WE'RE DRAGONS, NOT PONIES!" The Koopalings yelled. "Really? It doesn't look like that, Koopalings." "How do you know who we are?" Larry asked him.

"Oh," Bill replied, twirling his cane. "I know **lots of things**." He said the last part with a demonic voice, images flickering faster than a blinking eye.

"He's a dream demon," Dimioria explained. "And he owns me a lot of stuff."

"Not that much. Anyways, since chubby here summoned me with no reason, I'm going to stay here." Bill reclined in the air, twirling his cane. "Well, you have to be a pony." Dimioria told him.

Bill smirked as Chubby yelled in the background behind him. "I can do that." His hand caught on fire, a blue flame and his snapped his fingers. Bill started transforming, hands becoming hoofs; his triangular body becoming a pony's. A white flash happened, and Bill wasn't there anymore. Instead, a alicorn was floating in his place.

The alicorn had gray hair and glowed yellow, like Bill did. His legs were covered in a pyramid brick pattern and had a bowtie and a hat, along with a cane he was swinging around. He also had a horn and wings, plus an eyepatch.

"How come he has wings and a horn?" Lemmy asked.

"Ludwig, my siblings and I, and Bill," Dimioria growled as Bill when over her head. "Are like this because we can do magic and or float. We are called alicorns, according to My Little Pony."

"Lucky." Junior hopped up and down. "I have neither of those things!"

"You're an Earth Pony." Dimioria shrugged. "Tough luck."

"Well, that's all the time for today- hey!" Erin was butted to the side as Bill took up the camera.

"Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" Bill waved as the camera went black.

**Was that unexpected or what? Raise your hand if you're a Gravity Falls fan! I am. *raises hand***

**Anyways, here's Bill Cipher's pony design by a wonderful artist: pin/561472278517884924/. I don't know who it is, but if you're reading this , you did a nice jab on this.**

**Like Bill said: Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!**

**Bill Cipher belongs to Alex Hirsch.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was busy with school (my grades are good.) and I was updating my fast-paced and full of action:****_ Time Warriors: The Chronicles!_** **Anyways, the person presenting the disclaimer is Gravity Fall's and Alex Hirsch's own...BILL CIPHER!**

**Bill: Today's chapter is AWESOMELY made out of action, dares, a kiwi roaster (protect them, men) and finally...a little earth pony.**

**Say the freakin' disclaimer or I'll tell everyone who you're 'dating'.**

**Bill: Blackmail. I like that. Erin, The Spirits of Discord (it makes it easier) and Melody belongs to her, Alli belongs to AlliTheSuperGenius004, Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanfiction, Chase belongs to PixlPower15859, Rosey belongs to Jennette Violet, Violent belongs to Kookylover98, The HINT belongs to himself, Cindy Pop belongs to Princess Pop, and the newest member of this crazy crew, which is naturally a pony, Mint Stripe belongs to thatkittenmeow, as well as Tankane and Konaha, who belongs to larrykoopa255. Mario characters, places, and items...and that little earth pony (Bowser Junior) belongs to Nintendo! And I belong to Alex Hirsch.  
><strong>

**Enjoy today's laughs and thrills! And Bill you owe me 1,000 dollars!**

**Bill: No, I don't.**

Everyone was sitting on the ground, doing nothing. When Ludwig walked in, he asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Erin shushed him. "We're listening to the magic conch shell speak. What do you think we're wearing these foil hats?" She showed that everybody was wearing the same thing that she was wearing: til foil hats.

She lifted up the conch shell and yelled, "Magic conch shell! WHAT do you want us to do to Ludwig?" She pulled on the string.

"Kick him," The shell said. Erin got up and kicked Ludwig in the knee. "Ow!" He yelled, before looking around. "Where's Kamek? I thought he was reading the questions?"

Erin picked up the sheet of paper and yelled:

"I'll just start the questions-"

"NEVAH!" Kamek yelled, as he charged into the room with a paper towel roll sword and a trash can shield, riding on a majestic shopping cart and scooping up the questions.

Bill Cipher woke up from his trance, which he was nicely crisscrossed and floating in the air, blue flames omitting from his hoofs. "Well, well, well. Look who's desperate!"

"I'm not desperate!" Ludwig yelled. "I just wanna go home!" Erin tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"We can't go home because of the fangirl crowd, which are now fanponies."

Ludwig frowned. "Let's just start the quest-" He was quickly pushed out-of-the-way as Kamek announced, "This questions come from The HINT!"

_Bill... YOU OWE ME 300 DOLLARS YOY TRIIANGULAR PSYCHO. But first *raises his hand* thats right, i am a gravity falls fan._  
><em> D time.<em>  
><em> Tiffany: wear a mankini ( all oc's and the people i like must wear blindfolds.<em>  
><em> All oc's, people i like and author: you must wear tin foil hats for the rest of the chapter, i sense something is about to happen.<em>  
><em> Nowig: eat plasma flail *whack him with a flail made of energy to pitsburg*.<em>  
><em> Wendell: jump of a cliff.<em>  
><em> Oh, and here is a adition of mine *throws bowser out a window* wait for it.<em>  
><em> fatback: aaaahhhh, my kiwi's.<em>  
><em> The nut roasting rod.<em>  
><em> Fatback: Ahhhhhhhh, my kiwi's are on fire.<em>  
><em> Tata.<em>

Everyone the HINT liked immediately wore blindfolds and Tiffany was in a mankini. "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Morton covered his eyes and rolled around on the ground.

"NOOOO! I WANNA SEE!" Lukase tore at the blindfold. "Is he gay?" Iggy asked Dimioria.

"He's not gay; he's Lust."

"No I don't and...AHH, MY EYE!" Bill rolled around on the ground as well. Basically, everyone who didn't have blindfolds was rolling on the ground. A BIG ASS CENSOR bar magically appeared over Bowser.

**(That works. I feel it too, HINT *puts on tin foil hat*)**

Erin put back on her tin foil hat. "This will protect us from evil!"

"This is why I don't watch sci-fi movies with her, Iggy, Izzy, and Rebecca," Roy shrugged. "Who's Rebecca?" Melody raised an eyebrow.

"OOOOOOOO, DRAMA BOMB!"

Erin pushed Wendell down. "Shut up, Wendell!"

Roy raised an eyebrow as well. "You don't who that is, that's Erin** B**est **B**est** F**riend **I**n **T**he **W**orld, Moon's real name."

**Record Scratch**

"Sorry," Chase said. "I put my hoof on the record player." He was wearing a tin foil hat as well.

THE HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNT-" Nowig yelled as he was quickly blasted to Pittsburgh.

Erin looked through the telescope. "He'll live; unless he gets beat up by the Steelers."

****PITTSBURGH****

Ludwig looked up and saw the football players-who were also ponies. One of them with a long beard (Brett Keisel) yelled at him, "Hey! That's the guy who turned us into ponies!"

"Let's crush him!" One with long. black hair yelled as well (Troy Polamalu). They got into formation and a pony with short, brown hair and black marks across his face (Ben Roethlisberger) yelled, "2014! WAFFLE FORMATION! 34, 56, 78, HIKE!"

All the players tackled Ludwig like a football. Ludwig screamed loudly, like a girl.

**(Football players, if you read this, I don't hate you. I'm doing this for all the bored people out there.)**

**ASK THE KOOPAS STUDIO**

"Yep," Bill nodded. "He's totally going to die."

"Okay," Wendell jumped off the ship and into a cliff. "She actually listened..." Bowser whispered. "YES, ONE OF MY CHILDREN IS NO LONGER A BRAT!"

"Or she just wanted to escape the mankini," Bill commented. Suddenly, an ambulance was heard outside and two ponies rushed in with a stretcher.

"We heard that a full grown stallion (male horse) got seriously burned!" Bill pointed at Bowser. "He's right here." He said as Bowser was hard pushed on the stretcher and was quickly rushed to the ambulance.

"But I'm not even-" Bowser's voice was cut off as the doors shut in front of him and the ambulance sped off. "He'll be fine...just as long as they don't cut him open."

"He's was gonna get burned anyways," H replied as Bowser suddenly appeared at the studio. "Yes! I survi-" Using his powers, H picked up Bowser and threw him out of a window. "The kiwi roaster," he presented as Bowser yelled, "AH! MY KIWIS! THEY BURN!"

"Huh," Bill said. "You were right. Now, for these questions from PixlPower15859."

_Yep, Gravity Falls fan! I happen to know an artist who is that as well._

_ Questions for the alicorns!...and that little earth pony._  
><em> Bowser: Say one thing you'd never say to your children.<em>  
><em> The koopalings: I actually found an art of you guys (not junior) as alicorns!<em>  
><em> Chase: if I remember correctly, your magic is the same level as Twilight. May you demonstrate? *coughs* on Bowser.<em>  
><em> Larry: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna informed me to tell you that you have been raiding the Castle of the Two Sisters. You do realize there is no treasure after that Nightmare Moon incident, right?<em>

**(Yes! I'm not the only GF fan here!)  
><strong>

"I'M NOT A LITTLE EARTH PONY!" Junior yelled at the ceiling. "I'M EQUAL!" His siblings backed off slowly. "Really?" Larry asked.

**(Yeah, I saw it too. Not bad.)**

"Sure, the guy needs his kiwis anyways," Chase was rudely interrupted by Alyssa. "NOT HE DOESN'T!" She yelled loudly. Chase shrugged and a bright blue light appeared and Alyssa was frozen in place.

"You know, Princess Twilight is my part-time mentor." Chase said as Bowser crawled into the room. "Ow..." He muttered as Bill flew by him. "You deserve it." Bill whispered as Chase quickly froze Bowser in place as well. Bill went over and inspected the statues.

"This will look good in the Mindscape," Bill floated around the statues. "Oh, and what Bowser wouldn't say to his children is that-" He was strangely knocked out by broken ice as a giant platform came down with. Two ponies were on it, a blue pony and a green pony. The blue pony had a music note for a cutie mark, her long brown mane let down, a sliver crown on her head. Her emerald glasses shone behind her black glasses. The other pony had a light green coat and her mane and tail was green. Her cutie mark was a white circle ('cause she's the all round type.) She smelled strangely of mint.

"And you are?" Bowser asked, who was unfortunately broken out of his prison. "I'm Mint Stripe," The green pony said. "And this is..."

The blue pony replied, "Cindy Pop. Princess of the Cloud Kingdom."

"Damn it, I thought I was the only princess! Other than Wendell," Erin pointed to the cliff. "She's having the time of her life. In a cliff."

Cindy Pop raised an eyebrow. "Is this _Ask The Koopas_?"

Erin nodded. "We're currently ponies, and so are you. Mint Stripe, you're naturally a pony?"

Mint Stripe nodded. "Yep!"

"How do you know?" Larry asked the ceiling. "There might be books that have treasure maps."

**(Because he and I went to Equestria to do interviewing. We're probably gonna go there again to see Princess Twilight Sparkle in Ponyville.)**

"Lucky," Bill woke up and murmured as Lukase read, "These questions are from wendysbiggestfan!"

_Haha! This is like so really awesomely amazingly funneeeeeee. As name suggest, I am WENDYS BIGGEST FAN EVERRRRR! _

_ Wendy: I. Am. So. Totes. Freaking. Out. I WANNA HUG YOOOOOOOUUU..._

_ Morton: HA HA !_

_ Roy: lol. pink is for girlzzzz man. get a life. _

_ Mario: you're so lame. even lamer than Roy and El Cheapo over there._

_ Cheapy: haha lol ur naked! ceiling gal, can u like make that censor bar a bit bigger so Cheapo doesn't have to embarrassed . (u no what I mean...)_

_ Iggy: ur so nerdy, even nerdier than that nerdy nummies girl._

_ Lemmy: y u so tiny ? _

_ Wendy: (beings fangirl ing about Wendy :3) _

_ Everypony : u suck as ponies. please change them back :(_

**(Well, thank you!)  
><strong>

"You can't hug her because she's still in the cliff, surviving," Erin pointed at the cliff. Roy grunted. "I have a life! I have a girlfriend," he pointed to Melody. "But Dad won't let me live life!"

"Because you haven't kidnapped Peach successfully!" Bowser yelled, before Chase froze him again. "He'll be fine, it'll take 10 to 11 hours to thaw out."

Morton sniffed. A tiny violin played in the background. "MMMMMMM MM, MMMMMAARY!" "Damn it, Gary!" Melody translated quickly.

Iggy sniffed as well and sat on the ground, Rosey comforting him.

"Still in the cliff," Erin pointed to the cliff.

**(Meh. Some people like them like this.)**

"I DO!" Alyssa flew around in a circle, everybody watching. "Well, I don't! I look stupid!" Ludwig murmured from Pittsburgh.

"I wish we were on Total Drama instead of this crappy show!" Wendy yelled from the pit. "At least we know she's alive," Erin said with a flashlight under her face.

Suddenly, everybody disappeared. Except Wendy, she was still in the cliff. "DAMN IT!" She yelled from the pit angrily.

**Total Drama Island**

"Where are we? This isn't Ponyville," Lemmy shook his head.

"WE WERE NEVER IN PONYVILLE!" Bowser yelled at his son as a pony came up and said, "WELCOME TO TOTAL. DRAMA. ISLAND! WITH YOUR HOST, Chris McClean."

Iggy screamed and brought out a chair. "Die, you black-haired, botox-wearing stereotype! DIE!" He quickly began to knock out Chris quickly, the host falling to the ground out cold.

"He's knocked out for now," Iggy said. "Can we go now?"

**(No, not unless Larry admits to what he stole from Link. His Master Sword.)**

"YOU STOLE LINK'S FREAKIN' MASTER SWORD? WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!"

Larry smiled sheepishly. "A idiot that has a girlfriend." Everybody facepalmed. Erin stood up in front of Larry.

"Larry," she started off nicely. "Did you know I have a friend who is a Smasher that came from ours? Well, she fights a bunch of people and she knows that you should_ never_ take Link's sword. He will own you, very bad."

"Let's just go, before Botox Lips wakes up," Bill said and floated away into the woods.

Everyone followed behind the pony, careful not to step on the knocked out Chris. As the went through the woods, Alyssa said, "Wait a minute? Can't we just teleport or fly off this island?"

"No," H said. "We signed that contract at the beginning, remember?" Everybody looked at the sky. Lemmy was facing the wrong direction, so Iggy turned his head.

"Oh! Now I see it!" Lemmy said as the screen went all fuzzy.

**FLASHBACK**

Bowser was tightly tied up as D tried to force Bowser to sign the contract.

"JUST SIGN IT!" D yelled.

Bowser shook his head. "NEVAH!"

"JUST SIGN IT!"

"NO!"

"JUST SIGN IT!"

"NO! I'LL NEVER WILL!" D had an ingenious idea.

"_DON'T_ SIGN IT!" She yelled.

"FINE, I'LL SIGN IT!" Bowser gave up and signed the contract with a pen with his mouth. "Thank you for your cooperation," D smiled and disappeared.

**FLASHBACK ENDED**

"That contract involved the The Ten Thousand Commandments (reference to a Disney show.) and free health insurance for only a 20 coins a year," H finished. "And Fatback thought it wasn't fair,"

"I was trying to save money!"

"You only had to pay 200 coins for you and the Koopalings...and that little earth pony. Hey," H said. "Where is the little earth pony?"

Junior was on the ground, strumming a random guitar with a can that said,_ DONATE TO THIS LITTLE EARTH PONY FOR WINGS!_ next to him. He was playing the guitar horribly.

"I just wanna be Rarity or Rainbow Dash, not Apple Jack." Junior sang (if you don't watch MLP, then you won't understand it.) Everyone covered their ears as Junior kept playing.

"Can't you just make him something else?" Larry asked, still covering his ears.

**(Fine. You just can't take a joke,)**

Junior was slowly lifted high up into the sky. "The transformation; IT'S STARTING!" A bright flash engulfed the entire island. Suddenly, the used to unfortunately be little earth pony was now flying.

"Thank you, voice in the sky!" Junior said.

**(You're welcome. And now, for the surprise. By the way, Junior, you're now a little pegasus.)**

"DAMN IT!" Junior yelled at the sky. "AWW, JUNIOR CUSSED!" Larry yelled and everybody 'ohhed'

"QUICK EVERYBODY," Erin yelled. "PUT ON YOUR TIN FOIL HATS!"

"NOTHING WILL HAPPEN," Ludwig yelled at Erin, who somehow escaped the football ponies. "NOTHING IS GONNA-" Suddenly, a bus in the shape of a banana ran over him.

"See," H said. "I knew something would happen." Two twins walked out of the bus, both had red eyes and black shorts and jackets with two yellow stripes on each of them. One of them had a mohawk like Larry's while the other one looked like Roy.

"Oh look, Bees!" Bill Cipher said with interest. "My name is Takane," the one with the mohawk said. "And this is my twin brother, Konaha."

"I KNEW SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN!" Erin yelled at Ludwig, who was luckily flattened when he was ran over by the Banana Bus. More people came out of the bus, all of them ponies and such. Larry recognized the green hat on one of them and hid in a tree.

"Link's here, Link's here." He grabbed some leaves and covered his mohawk and face. He mumbled something incomprehensible and hid in the leaves.

"Hi, Zelda!" Bowser Jr. yelled at Link and everybody facepalmed. "WHY THE DUCK DOES EVERYBODY MISTAKE ME FOR A GIRL?!" Link yelled at the ceiling.

**(I don't know, don't curr to me)**

"What's the worse that could happen?" Lemmy said. "Getting trapped in the lab under the island?"

"DON'T SAY THAT, YOU TWI-!" Then, everybody disappeared from thin air.

**Sorry, but I had to end it since it was held off too long. I only have one thing to say: STOP MISTAKING LINK AS ZELDA!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my fancy readers and guests! And welcome to another installment of Ask The Koopas! With humor always around the corner and-wait, what's this? A showing new development involving Star Wars, a jailbroked phone and surprise visitors?! Oh my gosh, onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer (and it's long too! Yay!):**

**The Koopalings, Bowser, BJ, Kamek, and every other Mario character mentioned in here belongs to Nintendo. Erin, SOD (Spirits of Discord), Melody belongs to me, Alli belongs to Alli's Guard and Drumline 004, Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanficiton, Chase belongs to PixlPower15859, Rosey belongs to Jeanette Violet, Violent belongs to Kookylover98, The HINT belongs to himself (and he has a fanfiction account), Cindy Pop belongs to Princess Pop, Mint Stripe belongs to thatkittenmeow, Tankane and Kohana belongs to larrykoopa255, Bill Cipher belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

**And two more OC's will join us today (Imma just...that may or not be the last OC's allowed in here.) and their names are...Mozart and Chica, who belongs to It's a crazzzy thing!  
><strong>

**I'm done and wait, I need to add these counters:**

**? and ?: 10 chapters left**

**Pony Time: 2 1/2 chapters left (They stay like this for a week.)**

**I need some water...from all those announcements...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lemmy the alicorn slid into the studio with purple socks on. He smiled and waved at the camera. "HELLO EVERYBODY, AND WELCOME TO-"<p>

"OH NO!" Bowser pushed Lemmy and Lemmy slid off the studio. "Whoo!" The koopa cried as he slid into a trash can.

"That's not how you start a show, Bowsles," Dimioria flew into the studio as everypony followed her. "Why are we still ponies?" Ludwig asked the ceiling. "I thought ve vould be like zhis for a week?"

**(According to my official counter, you have 2 1/2 chapters left. You will turn back mid-chapter.)**

"YAY!" Morton cheered. "I won't actually be a pony anymore and I can finally be fat again!" Everyone stared at him with a deadpan expression growing on their face. "What?" The pony asked them confused.

"That would be nice," H said as he floated around everyone's head.

"I can put on make-up with my fingers!" Wendy cheered.

"I can steal money again!" Larry cheered.

"I can paint again!" Junior the pegasus yelled.

"I can flex again!" Bowser cheered as everyone went silent. "No," Dimioria shook her head. "You ruined the moment, you dumbass."

"Okay, we should probably move on to questions and-where's Kamek?" As if on cue, Kamek slid into the room with a guitar in his hoofs.

"MORE QUESTIONS!" The pony handed Erin the paper, before attempting a guitar solo. "Everybody run! He has a terrible taste music!" Iggy screamed as everyone ran outside just as Kamek began to play the guitar.

**(Due to technical difficulties, I cannot play the solo. But I can tell you what happens.)**

All the windows in Starship Lemmy was unfortunately cracked and glass was violently blown out in all directions, hitting some of the cast members in the face with glass.

"Well, that was fun," Erin brushed the glass out of her hair as she looked around the place. "This feels weird...like the force or something..."

"Please don't quote from Star Wars, please don't quote from Star Wars." Larry begged to Grambi, who just wouldn't listen. "The force is-" Erin started, but was quickly interrupted by a voice.

"-around us. It surrounds and penetrates us, and binds the universe together." Erin jumped behind Ludwig as the voices walked around. "Was that the Iluminati?" Erin asked Ludwig as she was flung to the ground.

"No, you stupid!" Ludwig yelled at Erin. "It's those Star Wars Rebels!"

"This isn't Lothal..." Hera glanced around and saw the cast. "And who are those people?" She pointed over to Ludwig and Erin. "I have no idea," Kanan walked up to Erin and asked, "What planet is this?"

"This is dreams come true..." Erin muttered to herself. "Hi, welcome to Planet Earth, which you probably don't know what it is," Ludwig answered.

"There's probably an answer about why you guys are here in this question paper from this The HINT," Tankane looked at the paper.

H raised a hoof. "That's me," The ghost said as everyone looked at the paper.

_(Its me the hint and i got my first account for pm's._  
><em> Dont use my author account name).<em>  
><em> ( Anything in between pharanteses is not added in the story).<em>  
><em> Hey guys, in case you are wondering what the star wars rebels are doing here, they ended up in the space ship and because of what double d (The Authoress) did, they ended up in here, so first let me tell you rebels that you are not aloud to sue for body part loss, loss of sanity, organ misplacement, humiliation and the latter.<em>

"Good to know," Zeb plainly said. "We can sue you? Yes!" Bowser fist-bumped.

**(Not really, you signed a legal paper written by me that you can't sue for the exact items The HINT said.)**

"Crap!" Bowser punched Gary, who went flying into the trash can with Lemmy. By now, Lemmy had converted it into a private club called_ Le Trashe._ "Welcome to the club," Lemmy bobbed his head and had sunglasses on.

"Why did I take this job?" Gary asked himself as he reviewed his life choices. "Keep reading," Melody told Tankane and he kept reading.

_ Onto the stuff:_  
><em> Oc's: youre safety has expired so you guys are gonna get dared soon.<em>  
><em> Everyone: you guys didnt use all the facility's, you are not even using the right studio, the other one has a bowling alley, buffet, and the many torture devices that can be used in the push of a button, no one even noticed that the starship is shaped like lemmy.<em>  
><em> Bj and koopalings: so what do you guys think of you guys being playable in ssb for wii u.<em>  
><em> Everyone except lemmy, iggy, kamek and rebels:<em>  
><em> You guys must drink at the end of the chapter this drink *shows a cup full of what looks like toxic waste*.<em>  
><em> Its made out of ransid fish water, sweet, monkey dandruf, 15 day old underwear, belly button lint, birdpoop, snot, barf, expired milk,whale blubber and a dash of cinnamon.<em>  
><em> It will make you go to the hospitall, cause organ failure, extreme diarea and spontaneus combustion.<em>  
><em> Rebels: you guys will be stuck here for 10 chapters.<em>  
><em> Also about the tin foil hat thing, that banana bus wasnt it, it was actually an alien abduction, but what surprised me is that they only abducted bowser, byt now his face has been put on his butt *snaps a picture and puts it on facebook*.<em>  
><em> Wow, 3 quintillion vieuws already.<em>  
><em> Sorry for the long list, but thats what you get for not updating in months, but dont worry im not angry.<em>

"Well crap," The OC's complained.

"Watch out," H smiled. Everyone started laughing at Bowser so hard, Melody fell over and rolled on the ground, Bowser frowning (which he was frowning on his booty.)

"That's-so-sad!" Link kept laughing, carefully stealing his sword back from Larry and putting it behind his back.

**(Thank Grambi! I thought I was in trouble! Spoke too soon!)  
><strong>

Everyone stared at the ceiling; the rebels looked at the ceiling in suspicion. "What did you do to the ship?" Ludwig asked the authoress.

**(I didn't do anything! *mutters to self* Except blow up the _Ghost_...)**

"YOU BLEW UP-" Erin started.

"THE GHOST?!" All the rebels finished. Larry shook his head ans scolded, "Shame on you! You blew up the Ghost; the place for all humor!"

**(*mutters again* That's not all I blew up...)**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at the authoress. "That ship was the best thing I've owned...and you destroyed it!" Hera yelled at the ceiling.

**(No worries, it'll be fixed by the Monty Moles! But it'll take 10 chapters, like the HINT said. Also everyone, expect the unexpected! Ciao!)**

"Oh come on! Don't leave us hanging!" Bill Cipher moaned. "But nice job on the explosions, so hats off to you!" The yellow pony took off his hat and everyone tilted over to one side. He put his hat back on and everything returned to normal.

"I hate you sometimes, Bill," H pointed at the pony, who was adjusting his top hat. "And you still owe me 3,000 dollars."

"No, I don't," Bill lied, which he usually does.

"Yes, you do," H got up and brushed himself off.

"No, I don't,"

"Yes, you DO,"

"No, I DON'T,"

"YES, YOU DO!"

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Guys, calm down and think rationally about this-" Hera started, but the two boys (don't know about Bill.) looked at her.

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU THE BOSS OF US?!" They yelled at her, before going back to arguing about money.

"Gentlemen, calm down. The rebels certainly don't know about our craziness and our planet, which makes them stupid." Dimioria calmly spoke. "Yeah, we don't know about-wait, what did you call us?" Ezra asked the spirit.

(Just read the questions and get on with it.)

A piece of paper fluttered into Ezra's hooves. "Sweet, do I read these questions?"

"Yep," Kamek randomly appeared next to Bowser wearing shades, scaring the crap out of everyone. They seriously needed to put a bell on that guy to see where he is.

"Okay," Ezra looked at the handwriting. "These questions were politely asked by thatkittenmeow? Sheesh, this is one weird planet."

"Just read the questions," Violent the violet pony told the conman. Ezra put a hoove's up and began to read the questions.

_**LARRYYYYYYYYYYY...!** HAVE U BEEN AT MY IPOD?! You know I jailbroke it and installed iCaughtU so I get a piksher of u in an email in my inbox?_  
><em> ...<em>  
><em> And guess whos face is in my inbox?<em>

_ D: YOU NEED *beep* CHARACTERS! _

_ Link: haha your a girl! :P_

_ Larry: get away from my bag...u know my samsung galaxy 5, iphone 6 plus, iPad Air 2, MacBook Pro retina 512gb 13" and my ipod 32gb are in there and I don't want ur hands on it!_

_ Morton: SING OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH LOUDER OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH SING OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH THIS LOVE IS A BLAZE (I can't rap that fast!)_

_ Lemmy: baaacooon (my sims made iiiiiit...:)_  
><em> U know u want iiiiit...:)<em>

_ Larry: don't take this to hard, but to quote a song from kat McSnatch: you are a cunt cunt cunt cunt a big fat stinking CUNT :3_

"Why did you beep out part of the question?" Bowser Jr. asked the ceiling.

**(It's surprise guests, deal with it.)**

"NO, I'M NOT! I'M A BOY!" Link yelled. "WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M ZELDA?!"

"Probably because they don't know who's the blonde one and who is a brunette," Dimioria commented. "Nice," Lukase high-hoofed his sister.

Ludwig facepalmed. "Vhy vould you tell a thief vhere your stuff vas. That is stupid,"

"Says the guy who was sadly tackled by footballs players from Pittsburgh," Bowser Jr. flew around everyone as Ludwig began to chase him. "You can't catch me!"

"No..." Larry lied and thatkittenmeow appeared. "Just look in my inbox!" Thatkittenmeow showed the phone to the ceiling. "Didn't he hack into it?"

**(Probably. Last week, he hacked my computer and I could only do this.)**

"Makes sense," thatkittenmeow picked up his/her bag (I don't know what gender you are, and I didn't wanna be rude) and slapped Larry with it before disappearing.

"I saw flames from the side of the stage And the fire brigade comes in a couple of days Until then we got nothing to say and nothing to know But something to drink and maybe something to smoke Let it go until our roads are changed Singing we found love in a local rave No, I don't really know what I'm supposed to say But I can just figure it out and hope and pray I told her my name and said, "It's nice to meet ya."And then she handed me a bottle of water filled with tequila. I already know she's a keeper Just from this one small act of kindness I'm in deep If anybody finds out I'm meant to drive home but I've drunk all of it now, not Sobering up we just sit on the couch One thing led to another Now she's kissing my mouth." Morton passed out from the lack of periods.

**(Ironically, I was listening to this song as I copy-pasted it :3)**

"Yay! The fattie is asleep!" Bill Cipher cheered. "This place is weird," Kanan commented. "True, but they let me read the questions," Ezra replied. "It can't actually be that bad."

"Oh, it is that bad," Gary the goomba pony yelled from the trash can. "SHUT UP, GARY!" Bowser grabbed some bacon and threw it in the trashcan, getting slapped by Erin.

"YOU FOOL, YOU'VE DONE DOOMED US ALL!" Erin screamed as Lemmy came out of the trashcan, foam running down his mouth. Everyone yelled and backed off as Lemmy came toward them.

"B-bbbbbacccccooonn!"

"Did you take our medicine today, Lemmy?" Lukase flew right next to him and opened up a medicine bottle, dumping one into his mouth. Lemmy choked for a minute, before returning to normal.

"That could've resulted in some sort of Lemmy-zombie apocalypse," Melody replied. "I know, who knew something so cute could become something dangerous..." Chase whispered.

"Hey, we answered all the questions!" Bowser Jr. pointed at the paper. "What do we do now?"

"What all the Smashers do when we're bored..." Link looked to the sky. "Would you Rather?"

* * *

><p>Everypony sat around in a circle around a blue bonfire (that Bill made) in the middle of the studio. Marth looked menacing under the blue light.<p>

"Alright, here's how you play: Would You Rather composes of ridiculous choices that you must choose one over the other and you must do the challenge, no matter how stupid it is." Marth said. "But some of us have the Would You Rather Curse."

Bowser Jr. raised a hoof. "What's that?"

"Lily, explain," Lily muttered under her breath something about Marth and replied, "The Would You Rather curse is a curse that only some people have. When they say something, that choice will come true, no matter how humiliating it is. So, are you ready?"

"Yep." Everypony replied and Lily added," And since the rebels, Lemmy, Iggy and Kamek are under H's favors, they get to sit out." Everypony else groaned and the other sat out on a log.

"Who wants to go first?" Kirby asked. "I'll go first." Fox raised his paw. "Ike, Erin, and Melody; would you rather...get $1,000,000 today or $50,000 a day for the rest of your life?"

"$50,000. I'm being smart about this and plus, I can buy candy for my little sis," Melody replied. "Me too, I could save it up and get more than $1,000,000!" Erin replied.

Ike thought for a bit, before saying, "Me three. It's kinda smart to do that."

"WHAT?!" Bowser got up. "I would rather get $1,000,000 now that wait for some stupid check!" A doorbell rang, and Bowser yelled, "IT'S OPEN!"

A random guy walked in. "Um, does anybody go by the name: Bowsles? Because you earned a $1,000,000 check. And for Ike, Melody, and Erin, here's for each of you $50,000 and I'll give you more tomorrow. Okay, uh, bye." The guy left the stuff by the door and left.

"FOX HAS THY CURSE! AND SO IT BEGINS!" Lily said as Ike, Melody, and Erin picked up their envelopes. "I could get used to this," Erin peeked into her envelope and pulled out $50,000 dollars.

"Awesome." Ike and Melody stated at the same time.

"Okay, my turn!" Erin sat down, with the envelope in her hands. "Chase," the ice pony got scared for a moment. "Would you rather...eat a ghost pepper with no water to drink or...tight-rope across a lake of lava?"

"Why me?" Chase asked the princess, who shrugged. "Fine. I'll choose...ghost pepper." Lukase smiled and randomly pulled out a ghost pepper as if on cue.

"This is the hottest pepper in the world; only few tried it and rarely survived it burning sensation. Are. you. READY?"

"Uh...yeah." Chase swiped the pepper from Lukase and looked at it carefully, before eating it. "Hey...this isn't-OH MY GRAMBI, WHAT THE HECK?!" He fanned his mouth as he ran around, flames sprouting from his mouth.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Cindy Pop asked.

**(Yes, it's a story. DEAL. WITH IT.)**

"Okay, I'll go for Chase," Dimioria said and Ludwig tried to interject, but tape appeared over his mouth. "Marth, would you rather live without make-up for 24 hours or go ahead and kiss the person on your left."

Marth looked at Captain Falcon next to him, who was looking at himself, and thought about it. "Do you have to kiss the person on the lips?" Marth asked.

"Yes." Dimioria smirked. "Come on, hurry up."

The prince muttered to himself for a second, before kissing Captain Falcon on the lips. "Blackmail!" Larry snapped a picture on his IPhone and put it in his backpack as Marth pulled away and groaned in disgust. "That's what you get for tricking me last week, bitch." Dimioria crossed her arms in pleasure.

"My turn, Link," The Hyrulian hero perked up at his name. "Would you rather...spend a night at Freddy Fazbear's with the person of your choose and it can't be Zelda, or...be my personal slave for a month."

"Uh...Freddy Fazbear's. I'm not being a slave for a month. And Lily is coming with me!" "Are you sure: that place is actually haunted." Lucas told him, but he didn't listen.

"Yes, I'm sure! In fact, it'll be a breeze!"

Lukase appeared next to him, smiling. "Alright then, if you can survive one night without quitting, then I'll get you a 100 rubees. If you don't last, then have fun getting stuffed in a suit!"

"What?" Link and Lily said as they were quickly teleported out of there. "THY CURSE HAVE BROUGHTH FORTH THY DAREST CHOICE OF ALL: SURVIVING ONE NIGHT AT THY FREDDY FAZBEAR'S!" Erin yelled.

"How are we gonna see them?" Lucas asked as Lukase turned on the T.V. "With this, my good man. Now, be quiet and watch the movie!"

"I'll get the popcorn!" Lemmy ran out as the room darkened so that everyone could see it better.

* * *

><p><strong>***Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 12:00 a.m.***<strong>

"Nice job, Link," Lily sarcastically replied. "You sent us to our doom, yay!"

Link looked at his Master Sword. "At least we still have our weapons." And as soon as he said that, Lily's bow and his Master Sword and shield disappeared. "What the hell?" The elf looked at the ceiling.

**(Just so that you wouldn't cheat your way out. Have fun!)**

"Great job, Link!" Lily sat down in her chair, the Freddy Fazbear head on her face. "Now, we're gonna die!" The elf sat next to Lily as the clock struck 1:00 a.m. "Wow. Time passes fast here, huh?"

"Yep, the game lasts 9 minutes, so we actually only have to survive that long." A orange triangle appeared on the monitor and Lily checked the cameras. "Oh, I forgot we had to wind the music box." She clicked on the button that wound it and sighed.

"This is boring," Lily exasperated. "I wish we _weren'_t sucked into this dare, and I wish that Marth _didn't_ have the Would You Rather curse."

"And I wish Zelda was here instead of you," Link commented, before covering his mouth. Lily looked at him with a deadpan expression on her face. "Are you freakin' serious?"

"Yes," Link covered his mouth again as Lily stared at him. "Oh, so you want Zelda here instead of me?"

"I didn't mean it like that-"

"YOU WANT A PRETTY PRINCESS WHO YOU LIKE HERE INSTEAD OF ME THAT YOU SUCKED INTO THIS PLACE BECAUSE YOU ARE STUPID!" Lily yelled.

"WELL, I'M SORRY!" Link yelled back. "MARTH THE SISSY PRINCE DIDN'T LET ME CHOOSE HER SO I CHOSE THE NEXT BEST THING: A SERIOUSLY NICE PERSON WHO I THINK WOULD LIKE THIS BECAUSE YOU'VE ALWAYS WISHED TO BE HERE!"

"What? You brought me here because you knew I liked the game?" Lily asked softly. "Of course," Link replied. "you kept playing this game for who knows how many times."

Lily shrugged. "Makes sense. Now then, let's survive!" Both of them were looking at the cameras and winding up the music box...except they weren't paying attention to the vents very closely.

"Hi."

Link looked up and looked around. "What was that?" He asked Lily as she have an angry look on her face. "Balloon Boy." Laughing was heard and Lily flashed the flashlight in the hallway.

"Come on, it's 4 a.m. We only have to survive a couple of minutes." An alarm went off and the young Smasher looked at the cameras. "Good news, everybody is gone."

"How's that good news?" Link asked.

"If they move and you know their patterns, then you can track them easily. Bad news is all of them are actually headed toward the office and there's virtually no way to stop them. Except this mask, and in related news, the Marionette is gone, which means that we're gonna die."

"Crap." Link put on the mask and saluted. "It was nice working with you, Lily."

"You too, Link," Lily replied as she put on the mask as well. "it was fun while it lasted."

All the animatronics came out into the office, each of them looking at Link and Lily like they were insane. "Well then," Lily spread her arms out. "Stuff us in suits if you will."

"Wait," Toy Freddy scratched his heads as his eyes returned to blue again. "you _want_ us to stuff you in a suit?"

"Yeah," Lily replied. "we said our good-byes and all those other sentimental random comments that people say. So, go ahead."

The animatronics looked at each other, then looked at them again. "We usually stuff people in suits against their will, but never has anyone asked us to stuff them in a suit." Old Freddy told them.

"We just did what we had to do, darlin'. And was stuff people in a suit like we always do." Toy Bonnie told them as well.

"This be weird, lassies," Foxy scratched his head as Mangle came over and inspected them. "Can we keep them? They look cute!"

"Hell no! We have rights!" Link scooted away from the devastated fox. "True about that, Mangle. It appears we can't adopt them." The Marionette told him/her (I don't know which gender Mangle is anymore.)

"He sounds like Dimentio," Lily whispered to Link as he stared at the clock. It was 5:59 a.m.

"Aww, man!" Mangle snapped her fingers together as Toy Chica stared at Link dreamily. "I think the chicken likes you," Lily whispered to Link. "Really? How does that work?!" Link asked.

"I don't know." Lily whispered back as the clock struck 6:00 a.m.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all," Link said. "But we're gonna go now. Bye!" And just as the clock struck 6:00 a.m., Link and Lily disappeared.

* * *

><p>Link and Lily was quickly teleported back at the studio, everyone staring at them with big old eyes. "What's wrong? We didn't get stuffed in a suit or anything like that."<p>

Lucas pointed to the space behind them and both of the Smashers turned around to find...the animatronics they escaped earlier was right behind them.

"We have horrible luck, don't we?" Link asked Lily.

**(Thatkittenmeow, you happy?)**

"Yes!" Thatkittenmeow yelled from the audience. "Thank you!"

**(Your welcome.)**

"But I'm not happy!" Junior yelled as an invisible force cuffed him.

**(It's not all about you, Junior!)**

"Yep." Lily nodded. But the animatronics didn't seem interested in them...they were interested in the items around them. Toy Bonnie went over to the trash can and put it on his head.

"This is a nice hat, ain't it?" He asked as everyone else nodded uneasily. "Should we tell him that thatkittymeow threw up in that trash can?" Erin whispered to Bowser, who turned around so that Erin was looking at his booty-face.

"Probably not, if you wanna get stuffed into a suit."

"Wait...since when did we get new people?" Lily pointed to two specific humans that haven't been here before.

Both of them stared at the ponies with a weird look on their faces. Erin stepped in front of the two and pointed at them.

"Guys, this is Mozart and Chica," Erin introduced. "They randomly appeared during Would You Rather."

"They did? How?" Link asked.

"Well-" Erin was quickly interrupted by Lukase.

"Hold up, let me think about this for a moment," The spirit held up his hands. "There are two people here that are acutally named after a dead musician, one person named after a ghost in Luigi's Mansion, eight Koopalings (I count Junior) who are serious brats, their dad had his face surgically moved to his booty, an insane triangle who owns people money, 54(?) Smashers that came here in a banana bus, two koopa twins who have hairstyles like two Koopalings, a purple pony, two princesses from different kingdoms, and now there are 12 haunted animatronics, each of them sharing the same name except Foxy and Mangle, who_ don't_ share the same name, and we have three Chicas, two of them animatroniscs and one of them human...this is a dream come true!"

Everyone facepalmed, and Erin continued, "Well, after you guys disappeared..."

"FLASHBACK, YAY!" Lemmy screamed.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Chase was still trying to put out the fire in his mouth, but everybody else kept playing to their heart's content. "Cindy, would you rather lose your voice or lose your powers." Melody asked the princess.

"I wouldn't like to lose my powers, so I'll lose my voice." And as soon as Cindy Pop replied, she went silent. "Why didn't you do Morton?" Roy asked his girlfriend.

"Her hypnotizing powers surround her singing, so I thought it was a good idea." Melody leaned back in her chair slowly. "Plus, I don't like singing that much. Mostly from great artists. Your turn, Fox," The fox looked up from a magazine and stretched.

"Mario, would you rather get killed by a creeper, or get house-arrested by the secret service." The plumber thought for a moment, before answering, "The secret-a service. I don't-a want-a to get-a killed by a hipster creeper-a."

As if on cue, two people crashed through the window and tackled Mario. One of them was a tall, buff (like Rot, sort of) male with a black sleeveless shirt with Pac-man on it. He was wearing blue jeans, black and white Converse, and had red hair and icy blue eyes (like Melody.) The other human was wearing an orange dress with her red hair down and a white bow on the sides. She was wearing a yellow belt and had icy blue eyes as well.

"You are under house arrest until further notice for misuse of the 911 emergency line!" The boy yelled, pointing a gun at Mario. "Whoa, we were just playing Would You Rather, he didn't do anything wrong!" Fox yelled, the gun in his face now.

"Don't you dare deny the secret service of Mozart," The boy introduced as the girl flipped in. "And Chica!" The girl did jazz hands.

"Okay...you're part of the secret service?" Erin asked as Mozart nodded.

"Yep, my sis and I are part of the secret service," Mozart replied as Chica played with the bow in her hair. "Sorry for the language, but...DAYMN!" Falco exclaimed. "That's huge!"

"And my step-dad is Fawful!" Chica replied, everyone going silent. "You mean the Beanish who randomly speaks in third person like Count Bleck does?" Everybody made a deadpan expression, which Mozart was very confused.

"What's wrong with my step-dad?" Mozart asked everybody. "Oh nothing, really." Erin fake-smiled, before thinking to herself, _That guy's really annoying!_

"Do you realize that you said that aloud?" Larry asked Erin, which she received a look from Mozart. "Uh..."

*****FLASHBACK ENDED*****

"And that's when you guys come in!" Erin finished, Lily in deep thought. "Makes sense why Mario is tightly tied up on the floor," she replied as Mario tried to squirm out of the ropes, but failing.

"We should probably finish the episode 'cause the video camera needs to be charged," Lemmy pointed to the camera, which was beeping and a red light was on.

Everybody tried to wave good-bye as the camera died, but they didn't notice the stray hipster creeper (which was highly charged.) to the right of them.

"HOPED YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS EPISODE AND-HOLY SH-!" Everybody yelled at the same time as the charged creeper exploded.

Everybody was blast high into the sky, Lukase holding the drink H mentioned earlier. "Guys, we have to drink this! Remember!" He poured everybody that wasn't new a cup and gave it to everybody.

"On the count of three, we'll all drink it! One," Erin yelled.

"Two!" Lily held the cup in her hands, staring at it.

"Three!" And then everybody drank it...just as they landed into a hospital 30 miles away. An explosion happened in the hospital, Lukase's face covered in ash.

"This isn't so bad!" He drank more of the smoothie as everybody groaned from the fall and the drink. "It hurts so much!" Larry held his stomach as his hands went through them.

"What the heck?!" Larry put his hands through the hole in his stomach. "It made a hole in myself!"

"You're lucky," Bonnie said, his face gone. "I was next to the explosion and my face got blown off." Marth got up and looked in the mirror. "Ah, my hair is singed off!"

"Oh no, it's the end of the world!" Lily ducked as Marth dove for her. "Sucker!" The Smasher said as she sat next to everybody else, who was either covered in ash or had random holes in their bodies.

"Hoped you guys enjoyed this episode, and please send us some bandages," Erin fell to the hospital floor, everyone else doing the same action as Erin was slowly doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! I actually beat the longest chapter I wrote for this story: 5,246<strong>** words! Yay for me! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter (or episode) and send in them questions!**


	11. Chapter 11: PART I

**Okay, so I'm gonna be making a new story with that little preview I've written there. Who knows how long it's gonna be, or why I'm doing it, but deal with it and move on to the disclaimer!**

**The Koopalings, Bowser, BJ, Kamek, and every other Mario character mentioned in here belongs to Nintendo. Erin, SOD (Spirits of Discord), Melody belongs to me, Alli belongs to Alli's Guard and Drumline 004, Alyssa belongs to Thisisafanficiton, Chase belongs to PixlPower15859, Rosey belongs to Jeanette Violet, Violent belongs to Kookylover98, The HINT belongs to himself (and he has a fanfiction account), Cindy Pop belongs to Princess Pop, Mint Stripe belongs to thatkittenmeow, Tankane and Kohana belongs to larrykoopa255, Bill Cipher belongs to Alex Hirsch. And Mozart and Chica belongs to It's a Crazzzy thing.  
><strong>

**It was so long, I had to copy/paste it just so I wouldn't alternate between tabs. Okay, let's start the story and commence with the questions!**

**Star Wars Rebels and FNAF gang: 9 chapters (Star Wars Rebels 9 chapters, but FNAF Gang TBD)**

**Pony Time: 2 chapters left**

* * *

><p>"Hello everybody! And welcome to Ask the Koopas!" Erin rubbed her hand, which was bandaged. "At the hospital."<p>

Everybody just laid around in the rubble of the hospital's roof as they were trying to figure out what do to with the murderous animatronics watching their every move like the somewhat creepy stalkers they are everyday in their restaurant. Kamek read through the questions, until he found a much suitable one.

"Here's some questions from PixlPower15859, and he has a gift for everybody," Kamek read off the questions.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX_  
><em> *magically heals everyone...90%* Chase can heal you guys for the other 10%...if you can survive my QUESTIONS!...thunder...QUESTIONS!*thunder* There we go.<em>

_ Bowser: Go and ask Clawdia for remarrige...if you can..._  
><em> Ludwig: Go a chapterepisode without being sarcastic, getting angry, all that negative stuff. Otherwise, you have to go a day with Lemmy without his medicine._  
><em> Lemmy: Bacon. Pie. *bacon and pie fall on Lemmy and can shock anyone else who eats them*<em>  
><em> Chase: You have to create a love spell *you should remember* on the person to your right and left.<em>  
><em> Larry: Go a day without embracing your fangirls...yes it is hard, but you wouldn't want me playing a tape of what you did with one...*holds tape in case that is everything but me proof*<em>

_ As Mimi once said, "ENJOY LABOR!"_  
><em> Actually wait. I can do better...<em>  
><em> hahaha<em>

"YAY!" Everybody cheered as they were gratefully healed. "HAIL TO THE CHIEF!" Erin saluted at the ceiling as some random force high-fived the teenager.

"YAYAYAYAY!" Lemmy nommed some bacon.

"Wait...they do what?!" Old Chica was immediately shocked and fell to the ground. "I JUST WANTED SOME BACON FOR MY PIZZA!" Old Freddy petted her for a minute.

"I don't think that's allowed, Chica..." Old Freddy told her.

"I have to be nice?" Ludwig asked. "Or face Lemmy without medicine...?"

**(OH MY GOD, DID YOU NOT HEAR?!)**

"OF COURSE I DID, I MUST BE SMART!" Ludwig thought for a moment, before he turned to Violent. "Um...I think you're...pretty."

"...I KNEW IT!" Violent hugged Ludwig. "I KNEW THAT YOU HAD A HEART!"

"That's just gonna be hard..." Larry dramatically turned and fangirls screamed. "Starting...now." Melody looked at her watch. "Have fun."

"DANG IT!" Larry yelled.

Chase looked at Link and Zelda, who was strategically placed to the left and the right of him (wonder who did that...?) and said, "I think I can work with this."

"OH HELLLLLLLLLLLLLL TO THE NAH!" Bowser grabbed Zelda and moved her to another seat, grabbing Nana instead and putting her next to Link.

"Help...me..." Nana whispered to Chase, who just looked at Bowser. "Don't do this to the little girl!"

"FINE!" Bowser put Nana back in her seat and grabbed Toy Chica instead. "Do it or I will BREAK YOU!"

"Okay...okay, sheesh." Chase backed off a bit and closed his eyes. His horn started glowing and Link got freaked out. Suddenly, Zelda pushed Chase away from Link and it landed on Toy Chica...unfortunately.

Toy Chica's eyes went pink for a second, before she looked at Link. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE HOT!" Link screamed as the animatronic chicken tackled him.

Dimioria slowly clapped. "Congratulations, Bowlses," she smoothly said. "You. Are a dumbass."

Bowser turned and said, "You're mean."

**(And to make it even worse, have fun asking Clawdia for remarriage...)**

"OH SH-!" Bowser disappeared suddenly, a giant monitor appeared in his place. "This is going to be hilarious..." Dimioira sat down...on nothing.

***Clawdia's House***

Bowser appeared in front of his ex-wife's house wearing a suit and holding a ring. He tore the suit off and threw it into a bush.

**(What are you doing? Are you rejecting your dare?)**

"No, ceiling!" Bowser yelled. "I'mma do my own way!" He hopped into the bushes, the bushes rustling for a moment before he hopped out; looking like a teenager.

**(Oh god...)**

He knocked on the door; and Clawdia immediately answered it. "What the hell, Bowser?!" Clawdia asked her ex-husband. Bowser turned on the radio and _Wiggle_ by Jason Derulo started to play.

"Hey, yo Clawdia," Bowser rapped.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked him, but Bowser ignored her.

"I just got one question...how did you fit all that...in them jeans?" He asked, but he added, "You know what I want to really know...will you marry me again?"

"..."

"Clawdia?" Bowser asked.

"OH HELLLLLLLL TO THE NAH! YOU CAN'T GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GET A DUCKIN' JOB SO THAT YOU CAN FEED YOUR KIDS INSTEAD OF CHASING SOME DUMBASS PRINCESS FOR THE PAST 25 DUCKIN' YEARS. UNLESS YOU CAN DO DAT, THAT I'M NOT MARRYING YOU AGAIN, FOOL!" And with that, Clawdia slapped the door in Bowser's face.

"...DAMN IT!" Bowser cursed.

***Stage***

"That was...THE FUNNIEST REJECT I'VE EVER SEEN!" Dimioria commented as everybody laughed around her. Bowser appeared and everybody just laughed harder.

"That...was so...SAD!" Erin laughed and wiped tears off her face. Even the animatronics were laughing, and it sounded like Morse Code.

"GIVE ME A HUG!" Toy Chica tackled Link.

"How long will that love spell last, Chase?" Melody asked him.

"I can't remember," Chase answered. "maybe it'll be a short amount of time."

"That's good; I don't know how much I can watch this..."

"Now, for the next set of questions from...THE HINT!" Larry read the question sheet.

_Wassup, in case youre wondering why lemmy has gone insane yelling bacon and trying to eat ypu, but got thrown into a cage by a gallade and a gardevoir, well._  
><em> One: the drinks side effects include halucinations, so yeah.<em>  
><em> Two: the gardevoir and gallade are my personal assistants and friends, say hello to Rose tje gardevoir and Blade the galade *the two pokemon wave shyly*.<em>  
><em> Anyway:<em>  
><em> Larry: for crying out loud larry, THE HINT is not my real name, its actually Rod 'Watterson', yep watterson.<em>  
><em> All koopalings and bowser junior: you didnt answer my question.<em>  
><em> Rebels: tecnicaly, i was the one that was supposed to fix the ship, heck i just fixed it, allong with a few upgrades *roles out an extremely long list, long enough to circle the world 15 times*. Also, there's a guy called the inquisitor here who wants to see you. Hes here to stay by the way.<em>  
><em> Freddy frazbear gang: no worry about last night guys, my security system kept the animatronics at bay *shows a video of foxy trying to get into a room but trips an alarm and a picture of bowser n*** (cebsored obviously) apears causing foxy to scream and explode*, so none of us have to be scared *old bonnie suddenly jumpscares Rod, but he viciously starts destroying old bonnie savagely*, *stares at what is lwft of bonnie* im gonna get seud arent y.<em>  
><em> Dares:<em>  
><em> Freddy frazbear gang: watch freddys spagheteria, wait actualy make that everyone, its hilarious.<em>

_Lemmy: you have to sing the Wonstoppable Wonderful, Wonderful 101, why am i asking you this, because you seem to sing in various pitches._  
><em> Just yesterday he read the decleration of independence in a morgan freeman voice!<em>  
><em> *Rose stands where Rod was standing* due to technical difficulties we have to cut our friends pm short, but dont worry, he will bring next chapter.<em>

**(Yes, _picks up a phone,_ yes you are HINT.)**

"Wait...WHAT?!" Everybody screamed as Lemmy came by.

"BACK YOU BEAST, BACK!" Erin waved a wooden chair around Lemmy. "Answer the dares and do the questions!"

"Uhuhuh...I'm actually excited that I'm karting!" Larry answered.

"Me too." Morton answered.

"Me three! My kart is fabulous!" Wendy replied.

"Me four!" Iggy answered.

"I don't really mind, but it's fun," Roy replied.

"BBBBBBBBBACCCCCCCON!" Lemmy screamed.

"I think it's fun!" Ludwig answered.

**Record Scratch  
><strong>

"Mangle, stop touching the record," Bon-Bon told the white fox, who was wearing glasses and playing with the records.

"BUT IT'S FUN!" Mangle yelled, and kept going. Bon-Bon had a deadpan expression on his face as Mangle kept playing with the records.

"That's...the first time in forever Ludwig said it was fun..." Erin's voice trailed off.

"...THANK YOU, PIXLPOWER15859!" Erin praised the ceiling.

"Wait, the HINT'S name is Rod Watterson?" Larry asked.

**Record Scratch**

"OH MY GAWD, STAHP!" Bowser roared at Mangle, who ignored him.

Larry glared at the ceiling. "How come you haven't told me about this?!" He asked.

**(It's been like that for a while, bruh. You just have to wait until you become ponies again and then you'll see his true form. The poltergeist form is just a disguise, did you know that?)**

"O REALLY?!" Larry asked.

**(It'll come up, bruh, just wait...)**

"Shoot, hide me!" Ezra hid in the bushes as a regal looking pony stepped out from the darkness. "I am looking for a certain someone named Ezra Bridges. Have you seen him?" The Inquisitor asked the crowd.

"Uh...no?" Everybody answered as they stepped aside so that the Inquisitor walked through them.

"I believe that you are lying," The Inquisitor took a seat between Erin and Melody, both who scooted away from him.

"Okay, now for questions from...THATKITTYMEOW?! OH COME ON!" Bowser roared.

_I forgot i threw up in that bin. Heh._  
><em> Mangle is a girl BTW<em>

_ Oh and Larry-you are a cunt. Hope it dont sting._

_ OH AND MORTON- I almost forgot-don't you... Uh...: HATE ed sherran?_

"...OH GOD, I CONTRACTED THE DISEASE!" Morton fell over and squirmed.

"QUICK! DISENFECT HIM BEFORE HE GETS BEIBER-FEVER!" Erin and co. pulled out some pepper spray and sprayed it all over Morton.

"AH, MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Morton screamed.

"THAT MEANS IT'S WORKING! KEEP SPRAYING!" Erin kept spraying Morton until she ran out of pepper spray...and she pulled out another one and kept spraying him.

Morton screamed, but Erin paid no attention to him.

Bon-Bon immediately took off the trash can and threw it on Gary. The poor little mushroom pony, covered in vomit, and yet not a single drop on Bon-Bon. Why are animatronics so lucky?

"THAT STINGS!" Larry sniffed. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THAT FEELS TO A PERSON."

"But you're not a per-" Gary started.

"SHUT THE DUCK UP, GARY!" Bowser yelled at him and Gary withered.

"Aw, poor Gary!" Erin took pity on the mushroom pony. "It's okay...Bowser is a serious fattie and he's just jealous of your skinniness."

Gary frowned and curled up into a ball, crying his eyes out. "This is sad to watch..." Ludwig commented as he watched Gary cry.

"Let's just answer more questions to distract us from Gary," Bowser swiped the question sheet and read the questions from the next person, which is I is a Person.

_Can we ask the animatronics questions? That would be awesome!_  
><em> Whatever, I'mm not going too.<em>  
><em> Lemmy: Why are you so awesomely epic? And cute? Also, how did you start rolling on that ball in the first place? *hugs*<em>  
><em> Iggy: You are awesome! *hugs*<em>  
><em> Ludwig: I hate you. I dare you to poke Freddy and run away! -<em>  
><em> Bowser: YOU ARE SO NOT AWESOME. GO DIE IN FNAF.<em>  
><em> BJ: Can you paint me a pictureeeee? PLEASE?<em>

_ Oh if we can ask the animatronics, I changed my mind._  
><em> Chica: WHY ARE YOU SO- AWESOME?<em>  
><em> All: Why th heck do you even stuff people in suits anywayz?<em>  
><em> All: Please stuff Bowser in a suit.<em>

"I was just born this way," Lemmy nibbled on some bacon. "Also, I just started playing with a ball and it was my mission to roll on it when I was younger. The End!"

Bon-Bon clapped. "That's a fine story right there..."

"YES, I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Iggy laughed uncontrollably and everybody took a couple spaces backward...

"Dude, calm down," Melody warned. "Or I'll pull out the traq darts..."she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a dart gun. "Last chance."

Iggy stopped laughing, and Melody put the gun back in its place.

Ludwig looked at the animatronic bear and asked, "Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do Ludwig," Erin nodded and the koopa pony stepped up to Freddy. He bopped his nose, and it made a squeaky noise.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO CUTE!" Iggy poked his nose, and it squeaked again. He kept poking it, the nose squeaking, and he started giggling.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "Is he okay?" the animatronic bear asked Ludwig.

"No, he's not." Ludwig replied as Iggy kept poking Freddy's nose.

"I'm sorry but I can't," Freddy replied. "He's just too fat."

"Yarr! He booty too large for the suit!" Foxy commented.

"Dude, even he can't fit into Chica, and she can eat!" Mangle explained. She pointed over to Chica, who was currently stuffing her face with pizza boxes. "See?"

"Well, we would have answered that question about Smash, BUT the authoress was being so STUPID." BJ pointed at the ceiling.

**(WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?)**

"Because-you're forgetful." BJ replied and there was a moment of silence. "Anyways," BJ said, "it's fun being in SSB4 because there's new people to meet and you get to fight them!" He pounded his fists together.

"You play too much video games," Freddy murmured, but BJ just looked startled.

"Dude, I live in one. So do you," BJ answered, "Breh."

Bowser laughed and roared. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, I CAN'T DIE BECAUSE ALL THE ANIMATRONICS ARE HERE!"

"Not all of them..." Erin said mysteriously, arching one eyebrow. Everyone nodded in agreement, including the ceiling (somehow), and Bowser was trying hard to figure it out.

"WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN?" Bowser asked them as all of them grinned at each other.

"Springtrap."

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I PUT YOU IN A CLIFFHANGER, HOW DOES IT FEEL?! No, seriously, I couldn't update in a while because my computer is broken. But then how am I doing this...?**

**One word:**

**MAGIC.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna make this a little two-parter so that I could get more chapters done. Also, so that nobody kills me or make a fish cake (You know who you are.)**

**Alright, so don't rage and don't be hatin' on me for doing to you.**


End file.
